It's a Dangerous Game
by BloodWineTears
Summary: A few years after Edward left Bella turned to a controversial profession. Her next customer gives her more than she ever expected to receive...
1. Chapter 1

It's a Dangerous Game

**AN – I was in one of **_**those **_**moods so I wrote this. It helps if you listen to 'Bring on the Men' then 'Dangerous Game' from Jekyll & Hyde.  
><strong>**Note: This chapter has been put up again because there was a spelling mistake and it was doing my head in.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jekyll & Hyde.**

After Edward left I had become numb, continued with the rest of my education and then left Forks as soon as possible. I found myself homeless without a penny to my name. Guess that plan didn't work out too well. I walked around trying to find something that would resolve this desperate situation. I found myself outside a strip club/brothel of sorts and I sighed. This wasn't the future I wanted to have. I didn't want to lower myself to that level but what choice did I have? It was this or starvation. I made my way inside.

I spent the next few weeks learning the tricks of the trade. The girls who had been there for months taught me how to dance and sing and make myself seem seductive. At first I was more embarrassed than I'd ever been in my life but after the first few weeks I listened to the words of the men who watched me and I began to believe them. It felt kind of empowering to know that all those men were lusting over _me. _When I wasn't working I hung out with the other girls who worked here, we were all like sisters. It was by no means perfect but I was content.

Over time, I began to recognise some of the men who came here. The regulars, as they were commonly referred to. I always remembered the man who sat at the very back of the room, every night. Every hour that the club was open he was there. It was strange, after Edwards's departure I had promised myself that I would never fall in love again but I found myself searching for this man every time I walked on stage. One night, however, that changed. Instead of the back of the room the elusive man sat one table away from the back. From then on every night he sat one table closer to the stage until he was on the front row. I was determined not to let him put me off; I just kept showing off my new-found feisty persona even with his intense gaze following me around the room.

When my shift finished I stayed behind to help clear up, it wasn't like I had anything better to do. By that time most of the men had left, usually the strange man left as soon as the lights came on. But tonight he stayed until he was the only customer left. He stood up and with the lights on I got my first proper look at him. It was then that I realised he was a vampire. His shoulder-length hair was nearly as white as his skin and even without touching him I knew he would be ice-cold. His black eyes found mine.  
>'Excuse me?'<br>His voice was low, his tone polite. I just nodded.  
>'When do you finish?'<br>His articulation was perfect.  
>'Technically I'm finished now; I'm just staying behind to help.'<br>I fought to keep my tone even.  
>'If that is the case then would you allow me to buy you a drink?'<br>His boldness surprised me but I knew I would be putting myself in danger if I agreed.  
>'I couldn't possibly do that, it would very unprofessional.'<br>'Please, _indulge_ me.'  
>The dark tone of his voice made me shiver and I found it impossible to resist. He offered me his arm and I took it. We ended up in a very posh-looking bar.<br>'Any particular preference?'  
>'Jack Daniels and coke, please, If that's not too much.'<br>I tried to stay calm and collected.  
>'Not at all. Please, sit down.'<br>I tried to remember how to breathe while he got my drink. The sound of the glass on the table made me jump. I looked up into his, now red, eyes.  
>'Thank you for the drink, sir.'<br>After all he was still technically a customer. I focused on my drink, revelling in the familiar taste as the ghost of a smile flickered across his face.  
>'Please, call me Caius.'<br>That was a first. The kind of men who came to the club never told me their names. Then again I got the feeling he wasn't that kind of man.  
>'Would you tell your name?'<br>His tone was gentle but his eyes told me his question was a command in disguise.  
>'Isabella, Isabella Swan.''Ah but you prefer Bella, no?'<br>I froze. How could he know that? I exhaled.  
>'I haven't been called Bella in over five years, how do you know that's what I used to go by?'<br>He sighed and reached across the table. Electric sparks shot through my body when his hand touched mine.  
>'I know about what happened with the Cullens.'<br>I sat completely still, not being able to believe him.  
>'Isabella, breathe. Have you heard of the Volturi?'<br>'They enforce the law right?'  
>My voice shook.<br>'Yes and the main rule is that no human is allowed to know of us.'  
>His tone was matter-of-fact but I realised the motive behind all of this.<br>'Are you going to kill me then?'  
>'What?'<br>He laughed and the sound gave me chills.  
>'I am not going to kill you Isabella. You have known for quite a while and so far you haven't told anyone. And you won't tell anyone else, will you?'<br>I heard the authority in his voice and shook my head, the power of speech deserting me.  
>'Good. I'm afraid I must be leaving now. Good night.'<br>He was gone before I could blink.  
>That night I remembered the danger and power in his voice. I remembered the way his eyes had burned into mine and found it impossible to deny the heat the memories caused. I touched myself dreaming of him.<p>

After a few hours of sleep I was woken up by a knock on my door. It was Lucy, she had been there longer than anyone and that gave her a little authority over the rest of us. She was the mother hen.  
>'Time to wake up sweetie. You've gotta be on that stage in an hour.'<br>I don't know why they bothered to open up the club in the daytime, there was hardly anyone there. I did what I always did, despite how many people would be watching. I got ready and got out there.

Of course Caius was there. It would have been foolish to think he wouldn't be. Nothing of any note happened for the next week until there was a knock on the dressing room door. Often men would come to the dressing room to request a girl for the night. Lucy opened it as usual.  
>'Could you give this to Miss Swan?'<br>I recognised his voice instantly.  
>'Of course.'<br>She handed me a bottle of Jack Daniels with a note.

_My dear Isabella,  
><em>_I apologise for not buying you a drink for the past few days, I hope this will make up for it. I hope it will remind you of me.  
><em>_I will see you very soon,  
><em>_Caius._

'Hey, you better share that with us!'  
>I faked a laugh.<br>'Sure thing.'

When the show finally finished Lucy took me to one side.  
>'Look, Isabella, please be careful with this man. I've seen too many girls get hurt when a customer gets overfriendly.'<br>'I will.'

She nodded, not looking any less worried. I made my way out of the dressing room, to Caius. Once again he offered me his arm and took me to the bar.  
>'Jack Daniels and coke?'<br>'Yes please.'  
>When we were both sat down he spoke.<br>'I enjoy watching you perform Isabella. You are quite the temptress.'  
>As much as I was caught off-guard by his statement and I felt myself blush I couldn't help but be thrilled to my core.<br>'I would have thought you would be used to those kind of compliments by now.'  
>'The men who come to the club don't have the same way with words as you.'<br>He smirked at that. As soon as I finished my drink he said goodnight and left.  
>That night I touched myself thinking of him again.<p>

Over the next few weeks he took me out and bought me a drink every night. His complements grew slowly more outrageous. I couldn't help the waves of arousal that coursed through me when he claimed that my voice was erotic and my body was divine. Judging by the devilish grin on his face he could tell what effect his words had on me. One night he asked me a very personal question.  
>'Are you a virgin Isabella?'<br>He looked genuinely surprised when I shook my head.  
>'Oh really? You work nights then.'<br>I nodded. I didn't do it often but occasionally I had to get some extra money from somewhere. He leant back in his chair and just watched me.  
>'You look tired, have I been keeping you awake?'<br>I blushed.  
>'I suppose you have.'<br>'Let me walk you home then.'  
>He rose and offered me his arm. He took me right up to my room.<p>

I didn't see Caius much over the next week. I thought nothing of it and carried on as normal. I finished helping them clear up and went up to my room. I put a shirt on over my underwear before I curled up with a book. I could never get to sleep straight away. The shirt was too big and it slipped off one shoulder but it was comfortable. I was putting the book back when my little pile toppled over. I was putting them back when I heard a knock; I presumed it to be Lucy.  
>'Come in.'<br>I heard the door open and someone come in and sit behind me. I felt cold fingers on shoulder and the touch sent chills down my spine.  
>'<em>Caius<em>.'  
>'Hello Isabella.'<br>He moved closer to me so that my back was pressed against his chest and his face was very close to mine.  
>'I have to go away for a little while.'<br>This news made me stiffen; I didn't want him to leave.  
>'You're glad to see me go.'<br>'No.'  
>My voice was just a whisper.<br>'Don't lie to me Isabella.'  
>One finger turned my face towards his.<br>'I will know where you are and what you're doing every moment while I'm gone and God help you if you're not waiting for me when I return.'  
>His bold statement left me both thrilled and strangely comforted. He bent his head down and planted open-mouthed kisses on my neck and shoulder. I moaned and my inhibitions died one by one.<br>'Tell me what you do at night Isabella.'  
>'I touch myself thinking of you.'<br>'I knew it.'  
>The growl that was his voice sent waves of arousal through me. One hand was pressed against my stomach and I turned towards him. My breath hitched in my throat and I grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer.<br>'_Indulge _me Isabella.'  
>I still wasn't sure why he was in my bedroom.<br>'I'd pay you for your time of course.'  
>All traces of confusion left me and I realised his intentions. He was seducing me and holy fuck it was working. He moved around behind me and ran his finger up and down my neck. Suddenly his arm shot across me at vampire speed and I grabbed onto it. He pulled me up slightly then gripped both my arms and pulled me up even more. I started to panic and try to get away from him but he kept me in his iron grip.<br>'Be nice to me Isabella, be nice.'  
>Then he moved at vampire speed so that we were facing each other, my hands on his chest with hardly any space between our bodies. He turned me around, keeping one hand on my waist, the other wrapping its fingers around my wrist. I put my hand on the floor to steady myself. He unbuttoned my shirt and ripped my bra and panties off me in a second. I was completely naked in front of him. I turned around, the silence unnerving me. His eyes were filled with lust and I had never been so aroused.<br>'Turn back around.'  
>His voice was a growl and I couldn't disobey him. I gasped when I felt him enter me. I had expected him to go slowly with foreplay. My body went wild with desire as he thrust into me repeatedly. All sorts of animalistic noises were coming from him now and they intensified my pleasure.<br>'You like it like this, don't you? Answer me!'  
>'YES!' I cried.<br>His vicious thrusts hurt but at the same time it felt so good. His hand went up my stomach and squeezed my breast. He was going at vampire speed now and I knew he was nearing his climax. He roared as he came and I could feel the intensity of his orgasm. I did my usual trick of pretending. As a rule, I never came with customers. Caius slid out of me but cupped my pussy with his hand. A jolt of electricity went through me; his hand seemed more intimate than his dick somehow.  
>'You didn't come.'<br>'Y-yes I did.'  
>'Don't lie to me, I know you didn't.'<br>He pushed me so I was lying on the floor.  
>'You <em>will <em>come for me.'  
>He pushed his finger inside me and leaned over me. He was on top of me, controlling everything including my pleasure. I couldn't have resisted even if I wanted to. He added another two fingers and I felt sorry to the girls sleeping in the rooms next to us because I was whimpering and moaning like there was no tomorrow. He started massaging my clit with his thumb and the sensation was amazing.<br>'Say my name Isabella, _scream_ it.'  
>He started kissing my neck and I knew I was close.<br>'Caius!'  
>I arched up and screamed when I came. It was undoubtedly the most powerful orgasm I had ever had in my life. Once again panic coursed through me when I realised the full extent of <em>who <em>was on top of me. He pulled me against his chest and stroked my hair. It was comforting yet possessive, like he was petting me. _Like he owned me_. This brought on a fresh wave of panic and embarrassingly I felt tears on my cheeks. He saw before I could wipe them away and ran his fingers up and down my spine.  
>'Why are you so overwhelmed? This isn't your first time.'<br>'I've never orgasmed like that before.'  
>'You told me you touch yourself Isabella.'<br>'It's not the same as you touching me.'  
>He smirked at that. I grabbed my shirt but he stopped me.<br>'No. Wear my shirt.'  
>He put it on me and got me onto the bed. I was very hot. He put his hands on my cheeks and his cool hands calmed me down.<br>'I have to go now, but I'll pay for another hour. Rest. I will return before the month is out.'  
>I watched the door close before I fell into a deep sleep.<p>

Lucy woke me up the next day.  
>'You had sex with him didn't you?'<br>I sat up blinking, I felt kind of sore from last night.  
>'How do you know?'<br>'A check arrived this morning, you must have gone above and beyond the call of duty with the amount he's paid.'  
>I exhaled sharply. It felt like I should being paying him.<br>'So, was he any good?'  
>She sat herself on my bed, eager for gossip. I giggled quietly.<br>'He growls a lot.'  
>'And is that good?'<br>'Holy fuck Lucy it's as sexy as hell! _He's_ as sexy as hell.'  
>'I'm glad you had a good time.'<p>

Over the next fortnight I forced myself to carry on as I usually would without getting distracted by thoughts of Caius. I was successful, almost. The only time I focused on the memories of him were when I touched myself every night. The last day of the month arrived and I had heard nothing from him. I went to bed that night with despair in my stomach. That was, until I was woken up by cold arms encircling me.  
>'Caius! You came back!'<br>I couldn't hide the joy in my voice.  
>'You waited for me, I am pleased.'<br>I was overjoyed at his compliment. It was like nothing else mattered but pleasing him.  
>'I have a... proposition for you.'<br>His dark voice made me shiver and sent a wave of arousal through me.  
>'And what would that be?'<br>'Come and live with me in Volterra. You could have everything you want as long as you sleep with me at night.'  
>The idea thrilled me to the core but I had to think practically.<br>'I don't know, I couldn't do _that _every night.'  
>'Well I would give you some nights off to rest. And of course I'd pay this establishment; it would only be fair as I would be taking away their best performer.'<br>'Would you change me?'  
>'Yes, but when you are older.'<br>That pretty much sealed the deal for me. I told the other girls and they said they all miss me a lot. Lucy cried and thanked me for bringing in so much money, after all, the money Caius was paying for me could feed the entire country.

On my last night I announced that I was leaving and the news was met with dissatisfied noises from all the men. When my final show ended I got the longest and loudest applause I've ever had. I knew I would miss working there. I said goodbye to the girls who had been my sisters in the dressing room and Lucy walked me outside where Caius was waiting. She turned to me with tears in her eyes.  
>'Look after yourself honey.'<br>'You too.'  
>We hugged before Caius offered me his arm. He helped me into the car and we drove off towards my new life.<p>

**AN – Any thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Dangerous Game

**AN – Well this was originally going to be a one-shot but I got such great feedback I decided to continue with this!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I cried in the car on the way to the airport. This was a big thing for me. My entire world was changing and I was completely out of my comfort zone. Caius looked straight ahead but placed his hand on mine. I appreciated his gesture. Once we were on the plane, a private jet no less, he pulled me onto his lap.  
>'Why the tears?'<br>'I don't know.'  
>This was a lie but I didn't want to upset or insult him. He sighed.<br>'We have many things to discuss but you should sleep first.'  
>'Okay.'<br>I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I should get off him or not. He pulled me closer to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up lying across the seats in the back of a car with my head on Caius' lap. He had one hand on my head. I lay there for the rest of the journey. After we arrived he took me on a brief tour before showing me into the most amazing room I'd ever seen.  
>'This is where you'll be staying.'<br>'It's amazing, thank you.'  
>'It's my pleasure.'<br>He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
>'Oh and trust me, it will be <em>your <em>pleasure as well.'  
>His words made me shudder in a sinfully good way. Keeping his hand on my waist he guided me into another room. It was a bathroom bigger than my old room in Forks with a separate shower and a huge bath. I exhaled sharply.<br>'I'm guessing you like it?'  
>I nodded. He brought his hand up to my cheek and I tilted my head towards his touch.<br>'I have things to do Isabella; I'll leave you to get settled.'  
>'Okay.'<br>There were a few moments of silence before he spoke.  
>'Do not touch yourself. I want your first orgasm here to be from me.'<br>I shivered as a wave of arousal went through me.  
>'I won't.'<br>I stuck to my word.

I unpacked and took a much-needed shower. When I came out I wrapped a towel around me and went back into the bedroom. _My _bedroom. I smiled at the thought. It was a bit too early to tell but it seemed like I had landed well and truly on my feet here. My smile grew wider when I saw Caius sat there.  
>He beckoned me towards him and pulled me onto the bed. He toyed with the edge of the towel and looked up at me. I made myself take a deep breath before nodding. He carefully removed the towel.<br>'I didn't get much of a chance to look last time.'  
>I blushed as his eyes took in every inch of my body. He brushed his fingertips over a bruise on my waist.<br>'Is this from the night we slept together?'  
>'I think so.'<br>'I apologise, my intention was not to harm you.'  
>He bent down and pressed his lips to the bruise before turning his face towards me and laying his cheek on it. I couldn't help but moan at how good his icy skin felt on mine.<br>'Caius, can I? Could I?'  
>'What?'<br>He noticed my hand hovering awkwardly in the air.  
>'Show me.'<br>I let out a breath I had been holding in while I was waiting for his response and did something I had always dreamed of doing. I ran my fingers through his hair. He chuckled.  
>'Is that all you wanted to do?'<br>'Your hair... it's like silk.'  
>He let me continue for a few minutes. He kissed my bruise once more, more passionately this time.<br>'Enough now.'  
>My hand returned to the bed. He got up and walked around me. My legs were together.<br>'Let me see.'  
>Very slowly I spread my legs for him. He smiled. After a while he got back on the bed and sat us both up so that I was resting against him.<br>'Why do you want to hide yourself from me? I could sense your reluctance.'  
>I blushed again.<br>'I don't really like the way I look... '  
>He looked geniuely surprised.<br>'Why on earth would you think that? What _exactly_ don't you like?'  
>'Well... I'm fat and my breasts are small and I've got stretch marks everywhere.'<br>He frowned.  
>'Isabella you are not fat. I don't care about stretch marks and I can assure you that you have a more than ample bosom.'<br>He squeezed my breasts gently.  
>'Anyway, if you have any questions, now would be the time to ask them.'<br>There was another moment of silence.  
>'How did you know about what happened with the Cullens?'<br>'The Volturi like to keep an eye on the vampires in the world, we knew that you knew, by the way. We didn't intervene because we trusted the cullens. When they left we thought that you went with them. We were wrong, and very surprised when we found out that they left you. Originally we were going to send a member of the guard to keep an eye on you but I chose to go.'  
>'Why?'<br>'I was bored and I had nothing better to do. I watched you for months and once I was sure that you were unlikely to tell anyone I left and traveled around America for a while. And when I say travelled, I mean I went from one strip club to another. Nobody caught my eye. You can imagine my surprise when I saw you.'  
>His hand travelled down to cover my thigh in feather-light touches.<br>'When I heard you sing... you made me aroused for the first time in a long while.'  
>I could help the grin that spread across my face. He chuckled.<br>'You_ should_ be proud of yourself. I approached you and well, you know the story from there. Anything else?'  
>I shook my head.<br>'May I ask _you_ something Isabella?'  
>I nodded.<br>'Did you like having sex with me?'  
>I decided I liked his bluntness, it was refreshing.<br>'Yes. I liked it very much.'  
>'That's good, that's very good.'<br>His hand inched up my thigh and he kissed the soft skin of my breast.  
>'I was very rude last time, so I intend to be more... <em>generous<em> with foreplay tonight.'  
>He inhaled.<br>'The lotion I can smell, is it in the bathroom?'  
>I nodded. The next second he was back, holding it in his hand. He paused after lighting some candles and turning the main light off.<br>'I suppose... seeing as you have let me see you... it's only fair.'  
>He started unbuttoning his shirt and finally revealed his perfect chest to me in the candlelight. He growled.<br>'I can smell your arousal Isabella.'  
>I felt my cheeks burn. I bit my lip when he took his trousers off. He climbed back onto the bed, sitting on top of me so I was laying imbetween his legs. He poured some lotion into his hands and smirked.<br>'This might be a little cold.'  
>I felt his hands travel from the bottom of my stomach all the way up to my neck. The lotion meant that his hands could glide over me. My back arched up for him when his hands glided over my breasts.<br>'Interesting... I thought massages were supposed to be _relaxing_, not arousing.'  
>Behind his expression I could tell him knew exactly what he was doing to me. He moved down to massage my legs, going right up to the top of thighs making me squirm.<br>'Oh Isabella, patience is a virtue.'  
>He brought his mouth to my breasts and when he took my nipple into his mouth I lost it. I writhed and moaned underneath him. I found myself loving the triumph in his eyes. He cocked his heart to one side.<br>'Please, Caius.'  
>A playful smile graced his lips.<br>'Do you want me to be nice to you Isabella?'  
>I couldn't speak; I was too overwhelmed by having him so close to me.<br>'Answer me!'  
>'YES!'<br>He removed his underwear and I watched in awe as he stroked himself. I felt strangely honoured to be allowed to watch this. I instantly noticed just how _big _he was.  
>'Is something playing on your mind Isabella?'<br>With Caius, I had lost my inhibitions a long time ago.  
>'I... I want you... so bad.'<br>He grinned and thrust into me, hard. He started off pretty fast and just kept on getting faster. I preferred the position we were in now. Last time I couldn't see his face, now it was inches from mine and kissing my neck passionately. The feeling of his chest rubbing against mine was driving me insane. I wanted him _everywhere.  
><em>'_Caius_' I moaned.  
>He lifted his head so that his eyes met mine. I drowned in the pleasure of his gaze. I could tell we were both close now, after a minute of impossibly fast thrusting he came, and I could see the pleasure of his face. He growled and jerked until he was finished.<br>'Now Isabella, are you going to be a good girl?'  
>He started thrusting into me again at the same impossible speed and I felt my climax coming. He moved his hand down to rub my clit and that was all it took. He growled when I came in his arms. He slid out of me and pushed my hair behind my ears.<br>'Good girl.'

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing; the caller ID told me it was Lucy.  
>'Hey.'<br>'Isabella! How is it? Have you fucked yet? Are you okay?'  
>'Calm down! It's great here, everything's so beautiful. Yes we did last night and I'm okay.'<br>'That's good to know, everyone misses you like Hell.'  
>'I miss you guys too.'<br>'Well I gotta go honey, take care of yourself.'  
>'Bye Lucy.'<br>'Bye.'  
>I put my phone down. After I had a shower and got dressed I went back to my bedroom to find a petite girl with blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun standing there.<br>'Hello, I'm Jane. You must be Isabella.'  
>'Hi.'<br>'A few of us are going shopping; Caius said you could join us. If you want to that is.'  
>'Sure, when are we going?'<br>'Now. This way.'  
>I followed her through some corridors before we emerged into the pouring rain.<br>'It's easier for us be outside when it's raining.'  
>I nodded. She was leading me through the sea of people when the rain suddenly stopped. I looked up to see the sky getting brighter.<br>'Shit.'  
>She pulled me into an alleyway. It was deserted so no one would notice us when the sun came out.<br>'We'll have to stay here for a bit, sorry.'  
>'It's okay.'<br>We sat down in silence and stayed there for a few minutes.  
>'So... you and Caius, huh?'<br>'Yeah.'  
>'Can I ask you a question Isabella?'<br>'You just have, but yes go on.'  
>She smirked at my response.<br>'Are you and Caius a couple or is it just sex?'  
>'It's just sex.'<br>She looked kind of disappointed.  
>'Are you attracted to him?'<br>I sighed; I had asked myself that question a lot.  
>'Yes... but I think the attraction is mainly physical.'<br>'Mainly?'  
>I had spent a long time thinking about my feelings for Caius and had decided that they were irrelevant.<br>'Look. I'm here because I'm a prostitute. It's not like anything could happen between us... '  
>'So you <em>are<em> attracted to him!'  
>'As I said, it's <em>mainly<em> physical.'  
>After a while it started raining again and we could meet up with the others.<p>

I got back several hours later with a good few bags. I sat down on my bed, exhausted and hungry. I managed to find the kitchen and get something to eat before freshening up. I got _Romeo & Juliet _out of my bag. I used to read it all the time when I was with Edward and I hadn't touched it since he left. I was afraid it would hurt too much. I don't know why I decided to read it then, it made me remember _him_ too vividly. Even after all this time he still caused tears to roll down my face.  
>'Crying <em>again<em> Isabella?'  
>My head snapped up to the sound of Caius' voice. He bent down so our faces were level.<br>'Are you unhappy here?'  
>I shook my head.<br>'Then what's making you so upset?'  
>He looked down at the book in my hands.<br>'Ah. It's a tragic story... '  
>'It reminds me of Edward.'<br>Caius growled, put the book on the floor and the next thing I knew I was up against the wall.  
>'Do you think of him often Isabella?'<br>I nodded.  
>'Even when you're with me?'<br>I shook my head.  
>'It's strange, when you're close to me, or touching me... it's like nothing matters... but you.'<br>He looked intrigued.  
>'You... you make all the bad stuff go away.'<br>He lifted me up a little higher and I wrapped my legs around him. He jerked his hips creating some delicious friction.  
>'Listen to me Isabella; I don't want you to waste one more <em>second<em> thinking about Edward.'  
>He spat out his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.<br>'Can you do that for me?'  
>'I'll do my best Caius.'<br>He stroked my hair and I nuzzled into his hand without realising what I was doing. He chuckled.  
>'What are thinking about right now?'<br>'You. Only you.'

I woke up the following morning feeling very happy. Last night we had sex again, I still couldn't believe that this was my _job_. He was intoxicating. Sometimes he would sit and talk to me for a little while in the evenings.  
>'Would you ever have sex with another human?'<br>He always got straight to the point with his questions.  
>'Not after you. No human could be as good, or as <em>fast<em>.'  
>He chuckled and he looked like he was remembering something.<br>'Caius? What is it?'  
>'If you must know, when we have sex... '<br>He paused to kiss my neck.  
>'I'm going at the pace of your heartbeat.'<p>

Despite my initial happiness I couldn't help but worry. How would I cope if I had to leave? I knew it wouldn't be long before he got bored of me. I wasn't nearly as attractive or intelligent as him. Over the next few weeks I became obsessed with being perfect for Caius. I ate less and less and spent hours in the bathroom trying to make myself look better. I knew I was being vain but I thought if I was perfect then Caius wouldn't get bored of me and find another person to satisfy him. When I wasn't in the bathroom I read books, if I was smarter then I'd be more interesting. I hardly slept. The only time I got any sort of relief was when I was with Caius and I could forget about all my worries and just think about him. I focused so hard on pleasing him. One night he looked at me and frowned.  
>'You look ill Isabella. Do you feel ill?'<br>I shook my head. Perfect people didn't get ill. He sighed.  
>'Even if you're not ill, you look exhausted. Did I expect too much of you?'<br>'No.'  
>'Isabella you can barely keep your eyes open! Get some sleep tonight.'<br>'Are you sure?'  
>'Yes I'm sure.'<br>He stroked my hair again and I nearly fell asleep leaning against his hand. He moved his hand round to the back of my head and slowly lowered me down to the pillow.  
>'Rest now, Isabella.'<br>His face was the last thing I saw before I let the darkness take me.  
>The next day I woke up feeling strangely cold, it took a while for me to realise I was practically lying on top of Caius. I got off him quickly although I could've stayed there forever.<br>'You stayed.'  
>He nodded.<br>'I watched you sleep. You talked for a while.'  
>I blushed and hid my face in my hands.<br>'You said my name a lot and you kept saying 'perfect' and sighing.'  
>He smiled.<br>'You should get some breakfast.'  
>I shook my head, I ate a tiny bit in the middle of the day then I convinced myself I didn't want anymore.<br>'Come on Isabella, you're far too thin.'  
>I fought against the tears threatening to fall. I lost. He put his hand in my knee.<br>'I didn't mean to upset you; I just don't want to get ill. Why are you crying about me telling you you're _thin_?'  
>'Because... because I want to be perfect... for you.'<br>I could barely tell what I was saying because I was crying too much.  
>'Isabella,' he sighed, 'do you think I'm an idiot?'<br>'No, not at all.'  
>'Well then. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think you were good enough for me.'<br>I just stared at him, not quite believing what he was saying.  
>'Now get some breakfast.'<br>I nodded and there was a knock on the door. I looked at Caius, confused.  
>'It's for me. Come in.'<br>A man with long black hair came in.  
>'Caius you're needed in the throne room. Ah, you must be Isabella. Pleased to meet you.'<br>'Isabella this is my brother Aro.'  
>'Hello.'<br>Aro smiled enthusiastically at me.  
>'I'll come back later Isabella.'<br>I nodded and he left.

I forced myself to eat more than usual that day, for Caius' sake. I told myself I would stop obsessing over stupid things. I knew I was lying to myself but it made me feel better. I was sat on the edge of the bed when he came back.  
>'You ate, thank you.'<br>I moved further back on the bed and he got on in front of me.  
>'I'm sorry for being so pathetic.'<br>'Don't apologise. You have to tell me if there's anything I can do to help, I know this is my fault.'  
>'Just you being here helps. Like I said, you make all the bad stuff go away.'<br>He smiled and put his hands on mine. I bit my lip.  
>'What is it?'<br>I must have been out of mind; I couldn't possibly to what I wanted to do without offending him. But I wanted to do it so badly.  
>'Caius I... I... '<br>'What?'  
>'Can I... can I do something? I don't want to offend you I just... '<br>I looked down. It was a stupid idea.  
>'Isabella.'<br>I looked up into his eyes. I made myself take a deep breath before I knelt up. I rocked back and forth awkwardly for a bit before I pressed my lips to his. I stayed there for as long as I dared, knowing it may well be the only time I would get to do this. I knelt back down and looked away from him. I was sure I had gone too far.  
>'Sweet girl. I have to go back, I'll see you tonight as usual.'<br>He went leaving me sat on the bed touching my lips in awe.

_And so the whore fell in love with the king._

**AN – So what did you guys think?  
>Skaramoosh x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A Dangerous Game 

**AN – In the 2****nd**** paragraph there's a Rocky Horror reference, if anyone spots it I will be very impressed.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
>Skaramoosh x <strong>

I didn't see Caius much over the next few weeks. He came in the nights as usual but I didn't see him in the daytime or evenings. I tried to tell myself that he must have just been busy but that didn't stop me worrying. Jane started visiting me almost every day; she said that there weren't many girls here who weren't too busy for her. It was nice to have someone to talk to and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing. We laughed together for hours and she helped me with my hair and make-up. One day Aro knocked on the door when she was halfway through painting my nails saying that Alec wanted her. He stayed for a while and made small talk before he too was wanted elsewhere. Pretty soon I was very rarely on my own; if Jane or Aro weren't talking to me then I was with Caius. My conversations with Aro tended to be more serious then Jane's but I needed to talk about some serious things. I couldn't get away from the fact that Edward's abandonment still hurt me.  
>'The worst part is I told Caius I'd try not to think of him.'<br>'You just have to remember that it wasn't your fault. It was _awful_ of him to leave, and also irresponsible. He was supposed to be protecting you and he just left you defenceless. I don't mean to insult you but if you had been attacked by a vampire then you would've died!'  
>'I know but I feel so <em>stupid<em> for thinking he actually loved me.'  
>'Isabella you are not stupid, you can do anything if you put your mind to it.'<br>I shook my head.  
>'Isabella you're a very clever young woman!'<br>'Aro I'm a whore! You can say what you like but at the end of the day I have sex for money!'  
>'That doesn't make you stupid.'<br>I found a real deep friendship with Aro, one that I hoped would continue even if Caius decided he didn't want me anymore. I felt very comfortable talking with him, so much so that I opened up to him about my main concern.  
>'I think I've kinda... put Caius off me.'<br>'What makes you think that?'  
>'I... I did something stupid.'<br>'What did you do? You can tell me.'  
>'Promise you won't laugh?'<br>He shook his head.  
>'I kissed him.'<br>'Is that all?'  
>I hung my head.<br>'Have you spoken to him about it?'  
>'I'm too embarrassed.'<br>'Bring it up with him, you might be pleasantly surprised.'

I got ready for that night. Caius liked things to be simple enough so that he could undress me quickly so I just put a fancy top on over my underwear and got on the bed just before he came through the door.  
>'Caius, I just want to apologise. I totally crossed the line when I kissed you a few weeks ago.'<br>'It's alright Isabella; you were just curious, yes?'  
>I nodded.<br>'Nothing wrong with that. Now then... '  
>He slid the silk over my head.<br>'I've had a horrible day today Isabella. I only got through it because I knew you were here waiting for me.'  
>He smiled as he looked me over.<br>'Don't you look _lovely_?'  
>He practically purred the last word to me and I felt all my worries and fears slip away as his clothes did. I knew I would never get used to seeing his naked body. I often told him what I was sure he already knew.<br>'You're perfect.'  
>I sighed and looked at the bed.<br>'You're beautiful.'  
>He took my hands in his and placed them on his chest. I bit my lip as I dragged my hands downwards, looking up at him through my lashes.<br>'Go ahead beniamino.'  
>He made me smile as my hand finally made contact with his dick. He threw his head back and growled. I felt a surge of pride at being able to please him like this. Clumsily I leant forward and kissed his shoulder. His hand stroked my hair as I moved down his perfect chest.<br>'I can feel your heartbeat through your fingertips, it's amazing.'  
>I smiled before going back to kissing him. I got closer to his dick and stopped.<br>'I've never done this before.'  
>My confession made him chuckle.<br>'Really?'  
>'The majority of my customers were the kinda 'fuck 'n' go' type.'<br>'Is that so? Well in that case... just go with your instincts.'  
>'Okay.'<br>I started by just kissing then I started using my tongue all over it. He tasted so good. I finally took him into my mouth and wondered why I had been so anxious about doing this. His moan was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I kept going, sensing that he was nearing his climax. I was right, he came within minutes and I swallowed everything he gave me.  
>'Good girl, now do you see why I am so insistent on making you come every time we have sex?'<br>I nodded and he smiled. He gently pushed me down so I was lying on the bed and I shivered with anticipation. He lowered his head to drag his tongue over my breast while still managing to keep eye contact with me. He closed his eyes when his lips closed around my nipple. One of his hands moved down to press a cool fingertip to my clit. He pulled his mouth from my breast to show me a wicked smile. His perfectly articulated words pleased me nearly as much as the finger that was now rubbing my clit.  
>'You are <em>very<em> good at pleasing me Isabella, do you realise that? Also you look so very sensually beautiful when I'm pleasuring you like this.'  
>He hovered over me, supporting himself on his forearm with the most wonderful facial expression. I kept my eyes on his gorgeous face as I moaned uncontrollably. I'm sure he could see my orgasm coming as much as I could feel it. When I opened my mouth to scream in pleasure he kissed me. <em>He <em>kissed _me _with a passion I had never known before which only added to the intensity of my release. His tongue continued to explore my mouth well into the aftermath of my orgasm. He pulled away and licked his lips.  
>'I should do that more often.'<br>He pressed a couple more kisses to my jaw. He lifted his face and gave me a curious look before pressing his cold palms to my cheeks.  
>'You're very hot, are you alright?'<br>I was too stunned to speak.  
>'Overwhelmed?'<br>I nodded.  
>'Even after all this time... '<br>He chuckled and got off the bed for a moment before returning with my pyjamas. I pulled the top and shorts on while he got dressed.  
>'I'm afraid I can't stay with you, try and get some sleep, alright?'<br>'Okay.'  
>He pulled the covers over me and walked towards the door.<br>'Oh and Isabella?'  
>He looked over his shoulder in the doorway.<br>'When I called you 'beniamino'... I didn't mean that as a derogatory term... '  
>'What does it mean?'<br>'It's Italian for 'pet''.  
>He turned back around and left me wondering if that was what he really thought of me. If it wasn't derogatory then what was it? I told myself to stop worrying, rolled onto my side and got to sleep.<p>

The next day's morning routine went as usual up until I was leaving the bathroom wrapping my silk robe around me. I couldn't believe what I saw. Edward Cullen was standing in my bedroom. I stood still and stared at him for a moment wondering if he was real.  
>'Bella?'<br>The very next second Caius was there.  
>'What on <em>earth<em> are you doing _boy_? It is very rude to enter a lady's room without permission.'  
>'I just want to talk to her.'<br>Caius looked to me.  
>'Let me get dressed first.'<br>He ushered Edward out of the door and down the corridor. He came back into the room.  
>'I'm sorry, I tried to stop him.'<br>'It's alright but what should I tell him?'  
>'The truth, if you so wish.'<br>When I was working in the brothel I had often wondered what the Cullens would think of me but that didn't mean I really wanted to know. Caius went to my wardrobe.  
>'Hmm... maybe you should wear something a little extra special today.'<br>He pulled out a fairly short dark blue dress with a plunging neckline. I smiled and got into my bra. After some deliberation I dug about in my drawer for my stockings. I didn't wear them often but I had been told they looked very good on me.  
>'Looking for this?'<br>Caius was dangling my suspender belt from his little finger. He smirked when I blushed and took it off him. I carried on getting dressed until his hand touched my thigh.  
>'Allow me.'<br>He attached my stockings to the belt and helped me slide the dress over my head before zipping it up. He moved it so that it covered up my bosom a little more.  
>'Perfect.'<br>I went to my dressing table to put some make-up on. A small part of me wanted to make Edward as jealous as possible. While I was making my eyes darker and my lips redder he spoke.  
>'All of the Cullens are here; they showed up uninvited while you were asleep. If it's alright by you I won't embarrass you by making love to you while they're here. Unlike everyone else they won't have learnt not to listen.'<br>I stood up and made sure I looked presentable.  
>'May I stay with you? I don't like the idea of you being alone with him after what he did. I know he hurt you more than you let on for I have noticed certain things. There are questions I've never asked you.'<br>He took my hands in his and turned them over so that my wrists were on display. If _I_ could see the faint scars there then he _must_ have been able to see them.  
>'I would love for you to stay with me Caius. If you want to we can talk about <em>this<em>... but later okay?'  
>'That's alright, and one more thing.'<br>He pulled me closer to him and hitched my leg up so that it was wrapped around his hip.  
>'When they have left I will take you to <em>my <em>chambers and bring you pleasure for hours and hours. How does that sound beniamino?'  
>My response was to moan and kiss his neck. He chuckled.<br>'Sweet girl. I'll get Edward, why don't you make yourself a drink? You might need it.'  
>I smiled and nodded. I had just finished adding the Jack Daniels to my coke when they came back. I sat down, drink in hand.<br>'Bella.'  
>'Edward.'<br>I kept my tone civil and my face as emotionless as I could manage.  
>'Could we talk in private?'<br>'Caius is staying.'  
>He looked disheartened by this but continued anyway.<br>'Look, Bella, I'm so, _so_ sorry that I left you. It was a stupid decision that hurt both of us and I never should have done it. Will you accept my most sincere apologies?'  
>There were a few moments of silence in which he looked at me like I was deciding whether he should live or die.<br>'No. I don't forgive you but I appreciate your apology. Anything else?'  
>I don't know where this cold side of me came from but it felt so satisfying to wound his ego.<br>'Bella I love you.'  
>I shook my head.<br>'If you truly loved me you wouldn't have been able to hurt me like you did.'  
>He sighed.<br>'The rest of the family is here, they all really want to talk to you.'  
>'They all left me.'<br>I finished my drink and his face started showing signs of disapproval.  
>'Please Bella. I'll give you some time, he knows where we are.'<br>He left and I couldn't fight the tears anymore. Caius pulled me into his arms and let me cry for a little bit. I wasn't used to this caring side of him but there was no way I was going to complain.  
>'I think you should talk to them. It might help you.'<br>I nodded.  
>'Will you come with me?'<br>My voice sounded so small and I knew I was being childish.  
>'Of course I will. Just wait here for one minute.'<br>He returned in under a minute with tons of black material in his hands. It turned out to be a robe. He put it on and wrapped a red scarf around him. He kept fiddling with it.  
>'I wish to look authoritative... but this damn thing doesn't want to look right.'<br>'May I?'  
>I sorted it out for him. I suppose it was our version of the 'wife-straightening-her-husbands-tie' cliché. Only he was a Volturi king and I was just a common whore. He looked at me quizzically.<br>'What's wrong?'  
>'I'm scared.'<br>He picked up a box that he had brought with him and opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace.  
>'This has my scent on it; no one will <em>dare <em>harm you if they know you're associated with me.'  
>I lifted my hair so that he could place it around my neck and fasten it.<br>'Everything will be alright beniamino, I promise.'  
>He kissed me chastely.<br>'I may lie occasionally, but I do not break my promises. Hold on to my robe.'

He led me into the room where they were and sat me down. Caius spoke before anybody else could.  
>'Before you ask I am here to make sure that you do not harm Isabella as you are so obviously capable of doing.'<br>'Right.'  
>Carlisle sounded worried but he didn't let that stop him.<br>'It's good to see you again Bella, how are you?'  
>'I've been better. Can I be just blunt and ask you why you're here?'<br>They all looked at each other awkwardly.  
>'Well we just wanted to see you. We're all very sorry for hurting you.'<br>There was a knock on the door which Caius answered.  
>'I'm needed elsewhere. Will you be alright without me beniamino?'<br>I nodded.  
>'I'll be back as soon as possible.'<br>As soon as he had left the room Edward started talking.  
>'How did you end up here? I told you how dangerous these people are!'<br>'Do you want the truth?'  
>They all nodded. I sighed.<br>'I'm here because Caius is paying me to be.'  
>I wasn't going to go into detail if I could avoid it.<br>'And what exactly is he paying you to do?'  
>It looked like I couldn't avoid it so I decided to just come out and say it.<br>'Caius is paying me to have sexual intercourse with him.'  
>There was an <em>unbelievably<em> awkward silence. Rosalie was the first to speak.  
>'How could you sink so low?'<br>'You have no right to judge me.'  
>Carlisle looked even more worried than before.<br>'Are you hurt?'  
>I shook my head. Jasper did the same.<br>'Yes you are. Emotionally if not physically.'  
>'To be honest, and with all due respect, it's really not any of your business.'<br>'But Bella you're emotionally pained! We can help you get out of here.'  
>'Well was I 'emotionally pained' before I knew you were here?'<br>He looked defeated.  
>'Not as much.'<br>'Exactly.'  
>Edward looked terribly upset and I almost felt sorry for him.<br>'We didn't mean to hurt you and we _are_ sorry.'  
>'Well repeatedly apologising isn't going to change that! Please just... leave me be.'<br>I rushed out of the door and ran straight into Aro. We went to my room.

'Tell me everything.'  
>I explained everything that happened and ended up crying.<br>'They all looked so disappointed and upset.'  
>I could hardly tell what I was saying because I was sobbing so hard.<br>'They don't truly know you, not really. Does their opinion really matter?'  
>I shook my head.<br>'You know what you need? You need a project. Something to distract you from all this.'  
>'Yeah but what?'<br>'I don't know, something like... learning a new language?'  
>'That's actually a good idea.'<br>'I could teach you Italian if you want? Caius tends to slip into it from time to time.'  
>'Okay.'<br>'In the meantime why don't you give Lucy a call? She'll cheer you up won't she?'  
>He smiled and left me to it. She answered on the first ring.<br>'Isabella! It's been ages since we last spoke! How're you doing?'  
>'Well... '<br>'Isabella Marie Swan tell me what's wrong right now! I know that tone of voice.'  
>'Edward and his family came here and apologised repeatedly. It was horrible.'<br>'Isabella, don't pay any attention to _Dickward, _he was a real jerk, he was... he was just... HE WAS AN ASS!'  
>Her outburst made me giggle.<br>'Lucy I gotta go, Caius is here.'  
>'Okay honey, you have fun!'<br>'Bye Lucy.'  
>'Bye.'<p>

Caius walked over from the door and caressed my face.  
>'I'm sorry for what happened in there Isabella.'<br>'It's not your fault.'  
>'The Cullens are still here, there are determined to make amends with you.'<br>I sighed. He surprised me by taking my hand.  
>'Would you like to sleep in my chambers tonight? I have much work to do and I would feel better knowing you were closer to me.'<br>I nodded and he led mw down the corridors. I wanted to hold onto his robe so badly, I liked being physically closer to him but holding his hand would have to be enough. His chambers were beautiful, just like him. He took me into a room with a huge bed with black covers on it.  
>'You'll sleep here tonight.'<br>A thrill of excitement went through me at the realisation that I would be in his bed; even if he didn't sleep there it still meant a lot to me.  
>'Thank you.'<br>'What for?'  
>'Being so kind to me when you don't have to be.'<br>'Whilst you're living here you're my responsibility, plus I don't like seeing you upset.'  
>He kissed my forehead before leaving me to get ready for bed, despite what had gone on I felt happy and content. Caius held me until I fell asleep.<p>

**AN – I'll say the same thing here that I said with my other story. I'm currently in year 10, I have GSCE exams left, right and centre and tons of homework. I will try to write but most of the time I just don't have enough hours in the day to fit it all in. I'm sorry but my schoolwork has to come first. It would be nice to hear some positive feedback, I will try to update within the next month.**

**Skaramoosh x**


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Dangerous Game

**AN – Thank you to the people who reviewed! I'm sorry it took me so long, trust me, I would much rather by writing fanfiction than doing homework.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I woke up slightly disorientated, I had gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed that waking up somewhere else felt weird. I sat up and it took me about five minutes to realise I was in Caius' bed. _I was in Caius' bed. _I looked around for him but I couldn't see him anywhere so I wandered through the door. I found him sat at his desk writing furiously fast. However the moment I walked in he turned around and smiled.  
>'Good morning.'<br>'Hey.'  
>'You look like you're still half asleep! Go get dressed; I'll make you some coffee.'<br>'Oh you don't have to... '  
>'I want to. I know this is a difficult time for you.'<br>He kissed me on the cheek and I hurried through the corridors in my silk robe to get some clothes from my room. Unfortunately I couldn't run into someone nice, no, I had to run into Edward fucking Cullen.  
>'Does Caius usually make you coffee?'<br>'He's being nice to me because he knows I'm upset.'  
>'Why are you upset?'<br>'Because of you. Now get out of my way.'  
>Reluctantly he let me pass so I could get to my room. I got ready as quickly as I could before returning to Caius.<br>'I wish he'd just leave me alone!'  
>'I know Isabella; just don't take any notice of him.'<br>I sat down on the sofa opposite to his desk with my coffee. He sighed.  
>'You miss him don't you? Don't lie to me.'<br>I started sobbing at his tone.  
>'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'<br>'I think you should talk to him, it might give you some closure.'  
>'I'll do whatever it takes; I don't want to think about him anymore. I only want to think of you.'<br>I didn't know where all this stuff was coming from but I found myself meaning every word. He nodded and I went to find Edward, Caius' sudden coldness was upsetting and I wanted him to be proud of me again.

I went back to the same room that I met the Cullens in and he followed me in seconds later. He shut the door behind him.  
>'Bella?'<br>He sat down next to me.  
>'Come back to me, I can get you out of this mess! You wouldn't be forced to do anything with me.'<br>'Edward,' I sighed. 'There are two things you need to completely understand.'  
>'Go on.'<br>'I know this will upset you but it needs to be said. You hurt me very, very badly; it felt... it felt like I couldn't breathe. For months I hardly ate or slept or spoke to anybody, and then I just became numb. I could see my friends and family worrying over me but whatever I did I couldn't convince them I was okay. Because I wasn't, you tore my life apart when you... you tricked me into loving you. Do you think I would've ended up stripping in a fucking brothel if you hadn't left?  
>'You stripped in a brothel?'<br>That disapproving look was back.  
>'Yes and that's really none of your business, what I'm getting to is... is...'<br>I turned to look him in the eyes.  
>'I <em>never <em>want to go back to you. Secondly, I don't want to leave here.'  
>'Is there nothing I can say that will change your mind?'<br>'No. I'd like you and your family to leave now, please.'  
>As soon as the words had come out of my mouth they walked in. Carlisle spoke first.<br>'Alright, I think the best thing for us to do is to leave.'  
>He crouched down to my level and handed me his card.<br>'If you ever need any _professional_ help, if you get hurt or anything like that, please don't hesitate to call me okay?'  
>I nodded. Everyone other than Edward and Rosalie hugged me before they started walking out the door. Just before I was never going to see them again, Alice hurried back over to me.<br>'Everything turns out just the way you don't expect it to.'  
>And then they were gone.<p>

I stood alone in that room for all of five seconds until Caius found me. He stood behind me and moved his forearm in front of my neck. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his elbow.  
>'It's all over now.'<br>His voice was a soft whisper and it caressed me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to his study. He put me down on the sofa and went back to his work. We shared a few moments of silence.  
>'My initial plan was to talk to you about your self-harm as soon as the Cullens left but now I think that conversation can wait. How're you doing?'<br>'I'm okay I guess, it was just so weird, like I was looking back at a past life. I want to move on now.'  
>'I think that's for the best beniamino, now... '<br>He got up and walked toward me.  
>'I believe I made I promise to you, no?'<br>He got on top of me and kissed me intensely. He carried on as his hands travelled up my body.  
>'Arch your back for me.'<br>I obeyed him and heard the zipper of my dress going down. He pulled the fabric off my shoulders to reveal my bra to him. Soon that was off as well, giving him access to my breasts. He fondled them and kissed me at the same time. Eventually he grazed his palms over my breasts and brought his lips to my ear.  
>'Close your eyes and be as loud as you like.'<br>He kissed my neck once before sliding off the sofa. He made me sit up slightly and pushed my legs apart. I felt him push my dress up to my waist before his fingers traced tiny circles on the skin of my upper thigh. He removed the fabric of my stockings from the clips on the suspenders and slowly, painfully slowly he slid the stocking down my leg. I couldn't hold back a moan when I realised he was using his teeth. He did the same for my other leg and also used his teeth to rip my panties off me.  
>'My, you <em>are<em> enjoying yourself.'  
>I gasped very loudly when I felt his cold tongue made contact with my pussy.<br>'Oh my god, CAIUS!'  
>He used his perfect lips and tongue on me and my conspicuous signs of pleasure seemed to spur him on. He started paying more attention to my clit and my voice gained a scream-like quality. The pure fact that his mouth was touching my most intimate area made me feel treasured and cherished plus I was honoured that he would please me in this way when I was here for his pleasure.<br>'Caius, I'm... I'm so... '  
>He practically buried his face in me and that pushed me over the edge. The orgasm that he gave me shook my entire body for what felt like an eternity; it left me gasping for air and flushed all over.<br>'Did you like that beniamino?'  
>'Yeah,' my voice sounded all breathy, 'thank you.'<br>I moved off the sofa towards him and he pulled me into his arms, letting me get my breath back. Eventually my fingers made their way to the first button of his shirt and I looked up at him for permission. He merely smiled at me and I took that to mean that I could keep going. I removed the shirt from his shoulders and unashamedly moaned as I ran my hands over his chest. He took the rest of my dress off me, leaving me as naked as the day I was born. I bit my lip as I removed the last items of clothing that prevented him from being as naked as me. He lay down on his study floor, pulling me on top of him, tangling his fingers in my hair to keep me in his kiss. When he released me I put my mouth to good use by kissing down his stomach but then he surprised me by pulling me up by my hair.  
>'Tonight is about <em>your<em> pleasure.'  
>'But I love...'<br>'Don't argue. I could tell you liked it but I'm staying in complete control tonight. I want you on the bed.'  
>I all but threw myself onto it and positioned myself at the headboard. He growled as he got on at the foot of the bed and crawled towards me. Seeing him so animalistic was one of the most erotic sights of my life. I moaned as his cold body covered mine.<br>'Everything can go back to normal now, no more disputes, no more sneaking around. You do feel better now they're gone don't you?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Wonderful.'  
>His lips found mine.<br>'Hmm, what should I do with you now? I feel this occasion calls for something special.'  
>He dragged his finger over my body.<br>'Should I tie you up? Do I need to?'  
>I was panting so hard that when I spoke it came out as a breathy whisper.<br>'You can restrain me with your eyes... '  
>He pinned my wrists to the bed, keeping them above my head as he kissed me.<br>'Maybe I should just... '  
>His face was inches from mine and his eyes were looking right into mine.<br>'_Fuck_ you.'  
>Hearing his perfect voice form that word sent an almost violent wave of arousal through me.<br>'I think that's the first time I've used that word, I usually try to abstain from using coarse language but I like the effect it has on you.'  
>Then without any more preambles he thrust into me and I realised quite how much I had missed just <em>being<em> with him like that. Within a few minutes every thought had been erased from my mind and all I could focus on was him. He growled in my ear.  
>'I've missed being able to just <em>take <em>you like this and you were _so_ ready for me.'  
>All I could do in response was moan.<br>'Are you close beniamino? Answer me!'  
>'Yes! I'm so... so... '<br>I exploded in pleasure and he followed seconds after. He slid out and rolled us over so I could collapse on top of him. His cold hand rubbed my back as I smiled and nuzzled into his neck in my post-orgasm bliss.  
>'You're so adorable when you're like this, do you realise that?'<br>I didn't speak; I knew that if I did I'd say something stupid. He could never know that I loved him. He saw me falling asleep and kissed my forehead.  
>'Sleep well.'<p>

I was still on top of him when I woke up. I felt heavy, like I couldn't move. Caius frowned at me.  
>'Are you alright? You've been asleep for more than twelve hours.'<br>'It's been a stressful couple of days, I guess I needed it.'  
>I rolled off him and stretched.<br>'I need to shower.'  
>'Mind if I join you?'<br>'Of course you can.'  
>He watched me with a strange amusement in his eyes as I fiddled with the taps. We got in and stood under the water for a few minutes before he reached for my shampoo.<br>'Please, allow me.'  
>He massaged it into my hair and I closed my eyes, letting him get on with it. He carried on, stopping only to kiss my neck a few times. He sat down and let me wash his hair which I loved doing. He got up and grinned as he poured shower gel into his hand. His hands went everywhere and I moaned as he touched both my nipples and went back to kissing my neck. His hand trailed down my stomach painfully slowly.<br>'I've liked everything we've done so far, haven't you?'  
>I nodded before he pressed his fingertip to my clit.<br>'You taste good.'  
>He started moving his finger, circling my clit. Moans came from me with without my permission.<br>'We should be getting out now.'  
>I whimpered when he removed his finger. He turned the water off and we both got out. He was dry and semi-dressed before I could blink and then he started drying me. By the time he was finished I was so close.<br>'Caius... Caius, please.'  
>'Oh alright then, I suppose I should be nice to you. Get on the bed.'<br>I lay down and shivered in pleasure when I felt his lips on the skin of my thigh. Anticipation coursed through me. He began pleasuring me with his mouth for the second time. I came within a minute and he crawled up my body.  
>'Caius?'<br>'Yes.'  
>'What did I do to deserve <em>this<em>?'  
>'I felt like you deserved it and I was curious.'<br>'Curious?'  
>'I've never gone down on a woman before.'<br>I propped myself up on my elbow.  
>'<em>Never<em>?'  
>'No. I should do it more often; I rather enjoyed it... '<br>I lay back down and smiled to myself when I felt his lips on my cheek. We stayed there for a while before we got up. For the first time in hours we got dressed, it was almost sad to see his perfect body covered up. He embraced me from behind.  
>'Can I brush your hair?'<br>I laughed at his odd question before I realised he was serious. I let him. A few minutes in he sighed.

'We need to talk about your self-harm.'  
>I bit my lip.<br>'Why did you start doing it?'  
>'It was... it was a few weeks after I started working in the club. I wasn't always as... confident as I was when you saw me. I had lost all my self-respect.'<br>I sniffed, trying to stop myself from crying. Normally I wouldn't dream of telling someone who was essentially a customer such personal stuff but I felt Caius was much more than that.  
>'The first time I did it was after I lost my virginity to a stranger, to a man I had only known for an evening. I just couldn't stand myself.'<br>I was genuinely crying now, talking about it brought back a lot of memories.  
>'Did it <em>help<em>? Did it actually make you feel better in any way?'  
>'It... kind of. It's hard to explain.'<br>'Try.'  
>'Well, before I did it I felt like I couldn't think properly, it was weird. After it was like I could... focus more.'<br>I sighed.  
>'If I'm honest that's not the main reason why I did it.'<br>'Then why did you do it?'  
>When I spoke my voice was coloured with tears.<br>'Because I hated myself.'  
>I put my head on the dressing table and sobbed until I felt his hand on my back. In the next minute I was sat on his lap, my face resting against his shoulder. How many times had I cried in his arms? The realisation of what he must think of me made me cry even harder. Eventually he took hold of my chin and tilted my face up so he could kiss me. He planted kisses all over my face before I was swept up into his arms. He put me down on the edge of the bed, I blinked and a glass was pushed into my hand.<br>'Drink this.'  
>I took a sip and smiled.<br>'Jack Daniels and coke.'  
>'I know it's your favourite.'<br>He put his arm around me and I leant against him.  
>'Don't do it again. The idea of you hurting yourself upsets me.'<br>The idea of upsetting Caius felt wrong and it frightened me.  
>'I'll never do it again I promise, I'm sorry for ever doing it.'<br>I finished my drink in silence before Aro knocked on the door.  
>'I'm afraid you're needed in the throne room Caius.'<br>He kissed me _very_ passionately before he got up and walked out the door.

Aro came in and sat down next to me after Caius left.  
>'I heard you crying, are you alright?'<br>'Caius and I were just... talking about some stuff.'  
>'Would it be anything to do with your wrists?'<br>I gasped and my head snapped up to look at him.  
>'Jane told me. She was worried about you.'<br>I felt tears fill my eyes as I realised how many people I'd been hurting.  
>'Oh please don't cry, you've hardly stopped all morning. I make it lunchtime, come on.'<br>He made sure I ate something, all the time complaining that I was too thin.  
>'You know how we were talking about a distraction? I think now would be the perfect time.'<br>So Aro began teaching me Italian and the accurate word I could use to describe him was patient. I wasn't the best at Italian to begin with and after nearly two hours I'd only learnt a few words and phrases.  
>'You're a fast learner.'<br>'Really?'  
>'You've picked more up than most vampires do! It's a slow process.'<br>I smiled.  
>'It worked though, took your mind off things.'<br>I nodded; it _had_ been good to do something different.

It took a few weeks for things to properly get back to normal. I could spend my days talking with Jane and learning Italian from Aro and then spent my nights in sinful, blissful encounters with Caius. Sometimes he would visit me in the day, occasionally he would let slip some personal things about himself. We were sat on separate chairs at his study table.  
>'A lot of people have told me I'm naturally a very possessive man.'<br>He pulled me onto his lap.  
>'If that is so, I'd like to think I take very good care of my <em>possessions.<em>'  
>He pushed my thighs apart before his hand tore my panties. Any ordinary person would have been offended by being referred to as a possession but now his cold fingers were sending waves of pleasure all over my body I could want nothing more than to be his possession, his pet, his <em>beniamino<em>.  
>'I'm yours.'<p>

**AN – Again, I'm sorry for the wait but I'm trying my best here. Now I don't mean to show off but quite a few people have got this story on alert (which makes me very happy to see) so I know that there are quite a few people are reading this story. So I would very much like to have some feedback xD**

**Skaramoosh x**


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Dangerous Game

**AN – I'm sorry this is short! I'm also sorry had how ridiculously long it took me to get this out, I've just been so, so stressed out with school stuff that it's been having a crippling effect on my health and I've not had time to write.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. <strong>

Jane and I sat on the floor in my room; she was trying out some new make-up on me.  
>'I hope you don't mind but Aro told me about your conversation with Caius. I'm glad you don't hurt yourself anymore.'<br>I smiled softly before hugging her, I felt bad for worrying her.  
>'How's the Italian going?'<br>'I think it's going okay and... '  
>A knock on the door made me jump. Jane laughed at me before going to open it.<br>'Isabella this is Marcus, I don't think you've met before.'  
>A man with shoulder length wavy black hair who was dressed in a very regal fashion entered the room. His physical appearance was fairly young but he seemed old in some way that I couldn't put my finger on.<br>'Hello Isabella.'  
>His voice was very, very deep.<br>'Caius bids you to go to his bed in an hour, he apologises for involving a third party but he is currently very busy.'  
>'Oh right okay, um, thank you for telling me.'<br>I felt my cheeks burn up.  
>'It's no problem. Jane, I believe Alec wants you.'<br>'See you later Isabella.'  
>'Bye Jane.'<br>I expected Marcus to leave but he lingered to look at me with a strange expression on his face. Eventually I couldn't take anymore of the tension.  
>'Can I help you?'<br>He frowned.  
>'Do you know what my gift is Isabella?'<br>I shook my head.  
>'I see bonds, relationships between people.'<br>'Oh.'  
>'I've seen your relationships, including your relationship with Caius.'<br>I didn't say anything and he sat down next to me on my bed.  
>'You love him. Don't even think about denying it, I've never seen anything so obvious in my life. You are completely and utterly in love.'<br>I blushed again.  
>'I know, I know but it's not like it matters.'<br>'What do you mean?'  
>'Urm... how much do you know about Caius and I and our... <em>arrangement?' <em>  
>'All I know is that you go to his bed, so surely your feelings for him must have some factor.'<br>I sighed.  
>'Look, I'm a prostitute. I'm going to Caius' bed because he's paying me to so my feelings are irrelevant.'<br>'I see. I wasn't aware of your doesn't change your feelings for him though. Are you truly happy with your _arrangement_ as it stands?'  
>'It's more than I deserve.' I mumbled. 'I need to get ready.'<br>'Of course, come and find me if you need me.'  
>He went to leave but paused just before leaving the room.<br>'Word of warning, Caius has _not_had a very good day.'

I got to Caius' room with a few minutes to spare. I found him sat at his desk with his head in his hands and walked carefully over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
>'Caius?'<br>He looked up at me and I watched his eyes look me over. He looked very angry and frustrated and I realised my error.  
>'I'm sorry for just walking in... '<br>'That's alright. You are welcome to come in unless the door is closed. You're not the reason why I'm angry.'  
>He sighed, undid his belt and unzipped his trousers.<br>'This first, talk later. Get on your knees.'  
>I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips before obeying and bringing my face to the same level as his manhood. I stroked him a few times, feeling him get impossibly harder in my hand. Suddenly his hips jerked up and he hissed.<br>'Come on.' He growled.  
>Immediately I stopped teasing him and took him into my mouth. I delighted in the fact that I could give him this pleasure. Considering this was only the second time I'd done it felt natural, I'd always thought that it would be weird and awkward but it turned out I was wrong. I swallowed everything he gave me when he came. Listening to his unnecessary panting, I rested my head against the inside of his thigh and let him stroke my hair.<br>'Are you not coming up?'  
>I shook my head. He chuckled and carried on stroking my hair. I relaxed against his cool skin.<br>'Oh come up here and kiss me.'  
>I obeyed. When I opened my eyes he still looked a little tense so I kissed him again.<br>'Cheeky.'  
>I giggled at his comment before he stood up and took my hand.<br>'I do believe it's your turn.'  
>He led me to the bed and undressed me. I could sense his impatience so I took a deep breath and hoped my next decision wouldn't be a stupid one.<br>'Just go for it, I'll be alright.'  
>'Are you sure?'<br>I nodded and the very next second he was in position.  
>'This may hurt, just hold on to me.'<br>He slammed into me and I fought to stop myself from crying out. I let him lose control and release all his anger and frustration. The pain I felt didn't feel like pain when it was overshadowed with the intense pleasure he gave me. He clutched me to him as he came. I buried my face in his neck and couldn't stop the words flowing from me.  
>'Oh... oh <em>Maestro<em>.'  
>I felt his pause for a second, just before I fell into my powerful orgasm. He wrapped his arms around me.<br>'You're bleeding.'  
>I gasped and looked down, he was right.<br>'Is it your time of the month?'  
>'I... stopped having my period a while back, when I lost all that weight. I don't think I've put that much back on.'<br>'No I didn't think you had.'  
>He slid out of me and, after gaining my permission, he examined the damage.<br>'There's a little tear in your vaginal wall, nothing to worry about.'  
>I nodded.<br>'I should probably get cleaned up... '  
>'Can I join you?'<br>The phrasing of his question seemed unusual in some way but I tried to forget it, it wasn't my place to question him. He was very quiet in the shower and when we came out he took my hand and pulled me onto the bed.  
>'Can we talk?'<br>I knew this day would come; he had grown bored of me and wanted to find someone else who wasn't as needy or uninteresting.  
>'Don't look so worried, come here.'<br>We lay together on the bed and he pulled the covers over us. He sighed.  
>'If we are to temporarily forget the Italian translations, for the past few weeks I have calling you pet and tonight... '<br>He looked right into my eyes.  
>'You called me master.'<br>I bit my lip in a vain attempt to stop the wave of arousal that coursed through me. His cold hand reached down and touched me.  
>'Hm, interesting.'<br>I racked my brain to try and think of an explanation of my outburst.  
>'Caius I'm, um, sorry if I, um, said the wrong thing or... '<br>He pressed a finger to my lips before I could stutter out any more of my pitiful apology.  
>'Hush, I am not offended. I only wish to know why.'<br>'I... I don't know.'  
>It sounded stupid but it was the honest answer.<br>'It just, sort of, felt like the right thing to say. Maybe it's because... you know, when we're together it's kinda like I am sort of... sort of... '  
>I sighed.<br>'Submitting to me?'  
>In three words he managed to sum up everything I felt. I nodded and he pulled me closer to him, nestling my face into his neck.<br>'Do you want it to stop?'  
>'No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please... '<br>'Hush! Nothing has to change if you don't want it to.'  
>I savoured the relief as we got closer still, our legs intertwining.<br>'It's just that I wouldn't want you to feel oppressed or subjugated due to my _dominance_ over you.'  
>'I don't think I feel that way.'<br>'Then how _do _you feel?'  
>I took a moment to think about it.<br>'It's like... ever since I left home I've had to look after myself, be completely independent. At first it was great, I felt like I was so mature, so... self-sufficient. But then after a while I just got tired and stressed and all I wanted was to have someone... someone to... to... '  
>I struggled to find the right phrasing.<br>'Look after you, in a sense?'  
>'Yeah, I guess so.'<br>He stroked my hair, his expression soft.  
>'Would you like to know how I feel?'<br>I nodded, my eyes wide.  
>'Well firstly, I'm very flattered that you would think of me as your Maestro. It takes a certain level of trust to say that word and mean it. I would be more than happy to look after you but you must understand that you would be completely at my mercy and there are a few things I must ask of you.'<br>'Anything.'  
>'I do not want you to harm or neglect yourself in any way, if I think you aren't eating enough, if I found out you were cutting yourself again or anything like that then I <em>will<em> put a stop to it, understand?'  
>'Absolutely.'<br>'If I asked you to do something right now would you do it?'  
>'Of course.'<br>'Touch yourself. I want to see how you brought yourself to orgasm when I wasn't there.'  
>He smiled at my obvious reaction to his words before letting me go. I bit my lip and reached down to the place where I needed attention and the feeling of his eyes on me intensified the pleasure I gave myself as I touched my clit. We stayed like that for a very long time until he saw me drawing closer and closer to my climax.<br>'Isabella, stop.'  
>Physically I knew my body didn't want me to stop but something lurking in my subconscious made me obey him. It was worth it to see the look of approval on his face when he smiled at me.<br>'I just wanted to see if you would, you can carry on now.'  
>He rolled over so he was almost on top of me.<br>'Unless you would rather _I_ took over.'  
>I opened my mouth to answer but the only thing that came out was a very loud moan. He took that as a yes and stroked my clit, occasionally flicking his finger down to my opening with a wicked smile. It didn't take long for me to be right on the edge of climax and he slowed down his movements, teasing me.<br>'Please... '  
>'Please what?'<br>'Per favore, _maestro_.'  
>He let me orgasm before embracing me like he did before. With our legs intertwined his cold thigh was pressed against the heat between my legs. I exhaled and snuggled closer to him. He made an interested noise and ran his fingers over my back which felt unbelievably good.<br>'You crave my touch.'  
>He chuckled.<br>'Like now, you're so happy and content pressed up against me. I don't know if you realise it but you make this little whimpering noise... '  
>I stopped in the middle of a noise I didn't even know I was making and blushed violently.<br>'Oh my God I actually do... '  
>He laughed then, a beautiful sound, before pressing his lips to mine. I loved how natural this felt while at the same time every moment thrilled me to the core. He pulled away a little to move his lips to my forehead.<br>'Go to sleep beniamino.'

When I woke up he was still holding me and stroking my hair. It was by far the loveliest way to wake up and I opened my eyes in a very good mood. Caius had his head on the pillow with his eyes closed.  
>'Are... are you <em>sleeping<em>?'  
>He smirked.<br>'No, I was just enjoying the dark for a while. Constantly having your eyes open can get very dull very quickly.'  
>He eyes snapped open and he met my gaze.<br>'Good morning Isabella.'  
>We sat up and he put his arm around me, drawing little circles on my arm with his fingertip. We stayed like this until Aro knocked on the door.<br>'Sorry to interrupt but the new member of the guard is causing problems again.'  
>Caius growled, making me jump.<br>'Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes.'  
>He sighed and turned to me.<br>'I had planned to spend today with you... I'll be back as soon as I can be but I might not see you until tonight. Try and get some more sleep, you look shattered.'  
>'Okay. Can I ask... this guard member... is that why you were so angry last night?'<br>'Yes, it infuriates me when people do not know their place. I'll see you later.'  
>'Bye.'<br>He kissed me once before leaving and I got a few more hours of sleep. By the time I woke up it was nearly midday so I got some food purely to appease Caius. I ended up spending all day in bed; everyone else was busy so it was just me and my pile of books. When he got back I had finished one and was well into my second, I didn't notice he was there until I felt his fingers on my shoulder.  
>'Hello Isabella, had a good day?'<br>'Yeah I have, I spent most of it reading. I did manage to eat something as well.'  
>I was eager to let him know that I was trying for him.<br>'I'm glad. There are a few more things I would like to discuss.'  
>He put his arm around me again.<br>'This is, I suppose, ultimately up to you, but I was wondering if we should keep this maestro/beniamino thing for the bedroom. That way you wouldn't completely lose your independence plus I think it would make it more... _special._ Obviously there will be exceptions if we happen to be feeling particularly adventurous.'  
>'I like that idea but... how will I know when you're specifically acting as my maestro and when you're letting me be independent?'<br>'We'll come up with something but for now... '  
>The arm that was around me tightened and his other arm came around me and pulled me against his chest. I recognised the little happy whimper that came from me but didn't stop it; Caius seemed to like knowing that he made me happy.<br>'Do you remember our first time?'  
>I smiled; it was something I had often revisited in my mind.<br>'Did you like it?'  
>'Yes, of course I did.'<br>'What did you like about it specifically?'  
>I paused.<br>'You were so... powerful. You knew what you wanted and you just took it and, up to that point, sex was something that I just did, occasionally, and it didn't really mean anything. That was the first time that it actually meant something to me other than just to make ends meet. You were so, so different to all of the other customers, you flattered me with being obscene, you bought me drinks all these things that made you so much more... appealing to me.'  
>Caius just looked at me.<br>'That made no sense at all did it?'  
>He looked at me for another second before he started laughing again.<br>'Oh Isabella, it made wonderful sense.'  
>I put my head on his shoulder and he rested his head against mine.<br>'I'm very happy with the way things have worked out.'  
>'Me too.'<br>We spent a long time kissing before he finally spoke.  
>'So, I had a conversation with Marcus today... '<p>

**AN – I would've written more but don't you think it's better left there? xP The next chapter will be in Caius' point of view; I felt like a change of tradition.  
><strong>**Skaramoosh x**


	6. Chapter 6

It's a Dangerous Game

**AN – I know this is belated, but I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas if you were celebrating. It was interesting to write in Caius' point of view...  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I sat watching the action, my face the mask of indifference that I had perfected over the years. The newest member of the guard had given himself a status that he did not deserve and he was adamant that his skills meant that if we lost him we would be defenceless against all enemies. He appeared to have forgotten that we coped very well for many hundreds of years before he was created. I cast my mind elsewhere, to the beautiful woman waiting for me in my chambers. Isabella's submission to me had come as a welcome surprise, although there had been moments where I had noticed certain subservient elements in her behaviour. I was pleased to see how she obeyed my every word yet still questioned me; in taking her spirit I had not broken it. Vaguely I realised that I was getting judgemental looks from everyone for smiling in such a frustrating situation but Isabella simply made me happy. I knew that Aro knew full well that I wanted the guard member killed so I saw no point in staying when I could be with _her_. I showered and got into some new clothes in a matter of minutes and soon as was on my way to her. This was until Marcus stopped me in my tracks.  
>'Can I speak to you?'<br>I sighed.  
>'Of course.'<br>'Yesterday I had the pleasure of meeting Isabella.'  
>I didn't mind her meeting other people as long as she kept seeing me.<br>'Have you two, in any way, discussed her feelings for you?'  
>'We've touched upon it briefly, not that it's any of your business.'<br>As irksome any interruption from Isabella was I was fully aware that Marcus would have an insight into her that I could not have. I had often wondered about her feelings for me, there were the obvious signs of physical attraction that were very strong but I didn't think they fully justified her every mannerism when she was around me.  
>'Although, I do not think I know everything.'<br>'I would ask her, I doubt that she'd lie to you.'  
>I thanked him for letting me know.<p>

I found Isabella sat on the bed with a pile of books that was taller than her. I watched her read for a while, observing the concentration on her face. I brushed my fingers over her shoulder in the same way I had just before I took her for the first time, alerting her to my presence.  
>'Hello Isabella, had a good day?'<br>'Yeah I have, I spent most of it reading. I did manage to eat something as well.'  
>When I told her I was glad I meant it, she had worried me with her unhealthy habits. Now she was thin but not to the point of illness and the scars on her wrists were distant memories. We discussed the new elements of our relationship that we had discovered. I knew I would have to be careful not to abuse the trust she had placed in me by calling me her maestro and I knew it wouldn't be right to completely take the independence she had worked so hard for from her. I pulled her against my chest and enjoyed the sound of her happiness. Questioning her about our first time, I tried to understand her reactions to me. When that didn't work very well I decided to take my usual direct approach.<br>'So, I had a conversation with Marcus today... '  
>I heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her tense up.<br>'Isabella?'  
>I let her move away from me slightly and saw the tears in her eyes. She broke into sobs. I went to comfort her but she shied away from me. The beast of my anger rose within me at her rejection but I fought to control myself.<br>'Isabella, look at me.'  
>Even with her head in her hands I saw her shake it.<br>'Isabella, that wasn't a request.'  
>I heard the harder tone my voice had taken but didn't stop it; I needed to see her face.<br>'I... I can't.'  
>The beast broke its restraints, using her disobedience as an excuse to roar so loud and lash out before I could stop it. I left the room to try and gather my thoughts and get into a more reasonable state. I had always been determined that my anger wouldn't control me. It wasn't until my mind cleared that I realised what has actually happened. I went back, not knowing what I would say but knowing that I should say <em>something<em>. I felt a crushing wave of disappointment when she wasn't there and I understood. Why would she want to stay after what I had just done?

What could have been days later, but was probably just hours, Aro found me in my study.  
>'What the hell happened?'<br>Before I could respond he grabbed me by the wrist.  
>'No time, come on she might listen to you.'<br>We practically flew through the corridors until we stopped at the doors that led outside.  
>'Why have you brought me here?'<br>'Go outside, listen!'  
>He shoved me outside and in a split second my eyes adjusted to the piercing white of the snow. I heard a worryingly weak heartbeat not too far from me, accompanied by the tiny gasps that pitifully made up her breath. I hurried towards the source of the sound. The sight of Isabella lay there amongst the snow was the most beautiful and terrible sight I had ever seen. The black dress she wore was sporadically covered in snowflakes as was the mahogany silk of her hair. Despite all my meticulous studying of Macbeth I feel I never truly understood Lady Macbeth's character in act 5, scene 1 until I saw Isabella's eyes as she lay there in the merciless cold. They were open but their sense was shut. She was trembling fiercely, the thin fabric of her dress proving to be useless against the cutting chill and the thin straps that attached it to her shoulders left her bare arms to play victim to the elements. Her lips were <em>blue<em>. I reacted in the only way I could.  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>Those words tasted foreign in my mouth but that didn't change how much I meant them. I knelt down to her and saw the red stain on the snow next to her arm.  
>'Isabella, why are you bleeding?'<br>I felt the beast of my anger rise up again, had she dared to disobey my direct command?  
>'You broke the skin... where you hit me.'<br>Guilt was an emotion I had become well-practised at distancing myself from but I could not deny its sting now.  
>'Show me.'<br>She tried to lift her arm but it shook. I wrapped my hand around her wrist and she flinched. I saw the bruise forming around the white circle surrounding the area where my hand had broken her skin. The skin that had bruised was a deep purple. Her usually warm skin lacked its heat; she was almost the same temperature as me.  
>'Please come back inside.'<br>I wouldn't let her die, not after everything she had done for me.  
>'No, no I don't want to.'<br>'Why not?'  
>'I don't want to leave you.'<br>I rose, fighting to keep a hold on my frustration.  
>'Why would you want to stay with me?'<br>'I just do.'  
>'Isabella, I hit you! Why do you want to stay?'<br>'I... I just... _do_.'  
>'You know what Isabella, I don't buy it. I don't buy that for one second. Tell me the truth!'<br>'I love you!'  
>Her eyes flickered closed, with her fragile body in this temperature I feared for her life.<br>'Isabella? Isabella, open your eyes, look at me!'

I pressed my hand to her cheek and her eyes half-opened. I would not lose her now. As I helped her up onto her shaking legs, her arms went around my neck and my arms encircled her, pressing my hands against her back in a gesture of comfort. The pupils of her eyes were small due to the bright light of the snow and I could see the tears there, the absurd cold making them freeze on her eyelashes. Her dark eyelashes, on which I could see tiny particles of snow refusing to leave. When she spoke again her voice was thick with tears.  
>'Oh dammit Caius I love you, I've loved you ever since... ever since... '<br>Keeping one hand comfortingly pressed on the small of her back, I lifted the other to the side of her neck. I kissed her, and the snow began to fall so heavily that it creates a curtain of white all around us, shielding us from the outside world. I could have kissed her forever but her weakening heartbeat reminded me that she needed to be brought inside before she perished in this cold. I pulled away but kept my lips close to hers as I picked her up and sped inside. I kept kissing her on the way to my chambers, wanting to hold her close to me but knowing that my temperature would do her no good. I took her into my bathroom; I had a bath in there that I hoped would help her to warm up. I put her down in the corner while I got it ready. Hearing the first near-silent sob my soul ached to comfort her and after the third I knew I couldn't keep myself from her any longer. I turned to her and pulled her onto my lap, lifting a hand to stroke her hair. She went from quiet to loud in a second and I let her cry, occasionally pressing my lips to her forehead. I helped her out of her clothes before picking her up and putting her in the warm water.  
>'I'll be back in one minute.'<br>I got her some warm clothes for when she got out before sitting next to the bath. I dipped my hand into the water and she took it, trying to smile weakly but her tears betrayed her. Eventually, she let me help her out and got dressed. I invited her to sit with me next to the fire. She sat imbetween my legs, wrapped in numerous blankets so that my temperature wouldn't affect her as she leant against my chest. I lifted my hand, knowing that she liked having her hair touched.  
>'Why did you go out and lie in the snow, Isabella? You could have died!'<br>'I... I didn't even know it was winter. I feel like I'm dreaming... '  
>I pressed my lips to her forehead. I spoke to her inside my mind, urging her to ask for who she really needed.<br>'Maestro?'  
><em>Good girl.<br>_'What day is it today?'  
>'I'm not sure, I will find out. Give me one minute.'<br>The date took me by surprise.  
>'Oh, beniamino, it's Christmas day.'<br>She gasped and took the hand I offered her.  
>'Seeing as this is a special occasion, shall we celebrate?'<p>

We went into my chamber and I managed to find some Christmas music, not the modern garbage of course, only the classics. We made each other Christmas cards and I refused to let her apologise for getting glitter everywhere.  
>'Wait, I've got a sort of present for you. One minute.'<br>She rushed off, leaving me in anticipation. After a little while I heard her heartbeat grow louder.  
>'Maestro, will you close your eyes? I want to surprise you.'<br>I closed my eyes and laughed.  
>'Alright beniamino, can I open them now?'<br>'I bought this ages ago, as a kinda joke, yes you can open your eyes now'  
>I saw Isabella in a red chemise that stopped at her mid-thigh with white fluff covering the edges.<br>'Do you like it? I think it's quite Christmassy.'  
>'You look stunning, but are you sure that you're warm enough?'<br>She nodded before her eyes suddenly lit up.  
>'Oh, I should make a Christmas dinner.'<br>'You do that and come back here when you're done alright?'  
>I decorated whilst she was gone. I assembled a tree and got some tinsel, it was by far the corniest thing I had ever done but I hadn't treated Isabella very well recently and she needed this. It was definitely worth it to see the look on her face when she saw it.<br>'Maestro this is amazing!'  
>'Dance with me.'<br>She put her arms around my neck and I pulled her close, my arms comforting her back. I was truly glad for her company. Ever since the beginning she had intrigued me; to me she had always had a certain charm and appeal and I found myself caring for her. She had found a whole different part of my soul which I didn't even know existed.  
>'You're shivering slightly.'<br>I took my suit jacket off and covered her shoulders with a sigh.  
>'Beniamino, we do need to talk, but today is Christmas and that conversation can wait. Alright?'<br>She had Christmas dinner, which, of course, included Jack Daniels and coke, eating a fairly large amount for her before we went into my bedroom. A plan had been formulating in my mind ever since I saw that chemise but I would only go through if I knew she was up to it.  
>'Isabella, I know that I hurt you and you may still be feeling somewhat... apprehensive of me and I can understand that. But I would like to end today on a good note, if you think I wouldn't make you too cold.'<br>I kissed her, using just a fraction of the passion I felt for her so she would know of my intentions.  
>'Yes. Oh maestro, yes please!'<br>I moved my lips to her neck, enjoying, as always, the taste of her sweet skin. I removed the chemise slowly, running my hands up the sides of her body. Before it was completely off her my eyes met hers and I raised an eyebrow.  
>'No underwear? Anyone would think it's a special occasion.'<br>I pulled it over her head and took in the sight of her naked form, I would have said that Aphrodite was smiling but how could a mention her when a far more beautiful goddess lay before me. I cupped the perfection of her breasts in my hands, watching her face as I brushed my thumbs over her nipples. I lowered my mouth and kissed the skin imbetween her breasts and then each breast was thoroughly cherished with my tongue. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air and had been for a while, it was possibly my favourite smell in the entire world and I took pride in knowing that I could please her. My lips travelled down her stomach to that exquisite place between her legs, speaking after deciding not to push her legs.  
>'Spread your legs a little wider, beniamino.'<br>She obeyed, letting a moan slip from her lips as she did. I took my time, breathing her in before using my thumbs to spread her open.  
>'You have permission to touch my hair, my love.'<br>I took a second to wonder if she had acknowledged my choice of words before pressing my lips to her clit. Her back arched and I felt her fingers weave into my hair, pulling my face closer. I massaged her with my tongue, taking care of every sensitive area and working her up into that beautiful frenzy. I always knew when she was just about to fall and I used this to my advantage, stopping when she was just seconds away. She whined and jerked her glistening sex up, fervent and absolutely gorgeous. I stopped a few times, knowing it would improve the end result.  
>'Please maestro, please!'<br>'Begging for your release, hmm?'  
>'Per favore!'<br>I smiled before practically burying my face in her, all inhibitions lost, she pushed herself closer. When she came she filled the air with a glorious sound. I kept licking her, prolonging her experience until she was finished. I moved to lie next to her, watching her as she came out of the paradise I had created for her. She rolled onto her side and put her hand on my chest. I saw her eyes drift down to my prominent erection.  
>'Maestro... '<br>Not letting her finish her sentence, I took her hand and moved it down to where she knew I needed it. I tore my shirt open and she rubbed me through the fabric before rolling on top of me to kiss the muscles of my stomach. She removed the last of my clothing and stroked me in her hand. I loved the look in her eyes; it was as if every time she saw me it was the first time. She dragged her hot tongue over my tip and teased me relentlessly, making me groan.  
>'Enough!'<br>I tangled my fingers in her hair and pushed slightly, just enough for her to know what I wanted. I felt the vibration of her moan as I took control and smelt the fresh wave of arousal. I could feel the pleasure building up inside me until I felt as if I was about to explode. She did her wonderful little trick of taking me right into her throat which was enough to send me into oblivion. When I had finished she crawled up my body.  
>'Such a good girl, letting me take control like that. Such good behaviour shall not go unrewarded.'<br>I slid my fingers down and stroked her clit, using my whole hand on her and watching her face as I pleasured her. I let her come quickly, knowing she needed to sleep soon. She collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily with a passionate ruby in her cheeks. I brushed my fingertips up and down her spine.  
>'Do you not find it strange that we celebrated Christmas just after I rescued you from the snow where you could have died?'<br>'Yes, but Christmas is a special time and I enjoyed our Christmas.'  
>'Me too. We do need to talk about that but for now, you should sleep. Is there anything I can do?'<br>'Hold me.'  
>I smiled and enfolded her in my arms. I sensed her goring closer to sleep and knew what I had to do. I was never any good at conveying my emotions, preferring to keep them internal but the time had come for me to let them out, if only to her.<br>'Isabella, there is something you must know.'  
>She looked up, tears filling her tired eyes.<br>'I know I've ruined everything.'  
>'What?'<br>'You... you know that I love you.'  
>'Yes but how does that ruin anything?'<br>I sighed.  
>'May I at least say my piece?'<br>She nodded.  
>'I love you.'<br>She gasped, her eyes widening in surprise.  
>'At first, I mistook my feelings for a strong new physical attraction, considering that, I'll be honest, that was my main motive for buying you that first drink. I found myself looking forward to seeing you, pining for you. I developed a very strong obsession with you; one that I knew wouldn't leave me. When I took you for that first time... Do you remember the way in which I spoke to you beforehand? Do you remember every time I have commanded you to answer me? I threatened you. I wouldn't have stopped if you had asked me to, you do realise that? As much as I can no longer hide my feelings from you I will not pretend that I am a wholly good person. I am filled with wickedness, controlling and possessive and more than capable of harming you. But not intentionally, never intentionally. I enjoy pleasuring you and hearing that lovely little happy whimper of yours. You are a very, very breathtakingly beautiful woman, as radiant as the sun, as ethereally magnificent as the night. Not only do I love you, I cherish and prize and worship and <em>adore <em>you. But do remember everything I said before.'  
>Unable to stop herself, she quickly pressed her lips to mine before letting me finish.<p>

'You're playing a dangerous game by being with me; you could both perish in the evil of my soul and burn in the fire of my love.'

**AN – So what did you think? I wanted them to celebrate Christmas despite the circumstances. I'm not sure whether to continue in Caius' point of view or switch back to Isabella's, so I'll leave that for you lot to decide. Please send me a review, it is Christmas after all!  
>Skaramoosh x<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

It's a Dangerous Game

**AN – Hey everyone. I am sorry that it has taken so long but school and exams and etc you know the drill. The next chapter probably won't be up for a while, I'm sorry but for now it's the way things have to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

She slept for hours, which was to be expected. A lot had changed in very little time and I knew she would probably be overwhelmed by it all. I smiled as I watched her slumber, mesmerised. She spoke more than usual but seemed to be calm. My name came out a lot of times, along with passionate declarations of love that nearly made my heart start beating again. When I thought she was fully asleep I closed my eyes, letting myself lie in darkness with the warmth from her body calming me. It was a good few hours later when I felt her stir and whimper. Her voice sounded small yet it held so much emotion.  
>'Cold. So cold.'<br>I gently moved her so I could fetch her bedcovers and blankets to keep her warm. Lying naked on me couldn't have helped. Her scream gave me near-physical pain which forced me to run towards the source of the sound.  
>'Caius! No, Caius!'<br>I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her.  
>'Hush Isabella, it's alright, I'm here.'<br>She sat up and threw her arms around me, holding on to me with all of her strength as I rubbed her back.  
>'What's happened?'<br>'I had a nightmare, I was buried in the snow and I kept telling you that I loved you but you just looked at me and walked away and then I woke up and you weren't here!'  
>Still crying, her words tumbled out of her.<br>'The look in your eyes just before you walked away, you just, you just didn't care and you left me all alone in the snow to die... '  
>She broke off into more sobs and I pressed a kiss to her temple.<br>'Hush, it was just a dream, it's not real. Look at me.'  
>Her eyes met mine.<br>'Do these eyes look uncaring to you?'  
>She shook her head, smiling now before we kissed.<br>'Get dressed and eat something, I need to tell everyone that I will be somewhat _unavailable_ today.'  
>She smiled, seeming happy at the prospect of spending all day with me which made little sense to me; I made a mental note to ask her about that later.<p>

When I had informed everyone of my upcoming absence I hurried back to her and I was glad to smell food, not that it smelt particularly appeasing, I was just glad that she was keeping herself healthy. Marcus had obviously gone to see her as he spoke before passing me in the corridor.  
>'You told her didn't you? She looks so happy!'<br>He looked more animated than I had ever dreamed he could be; Isabella seemed to have a good effect on everyone. She came out of the kitchen and straight into my arms. I squeezed her gently before covering her face in kisses, she giggled and returned some.  
>'What's all this for?'<br>'Marcus looks more alive than he has been in years thanks to you.'  
>I led her back to my chambers, disliking the frown on her face.<br>'Did something happen to him?'  
>I sighed.<br>'It's not a nice story Isabella, it would upset you if I told you it in full and it would be disrespectful to edit.'  
>Once again we sat down by the fire, with her leaning against me, wrapped up warmly so that I couldn't make her cold. I toyed with the idea of telling her, almost as if she had a right to know but I also knew she had a right to my protection. I decided that the best thing to do would be to ask her.<br>'Do you truly want to know? I warn you it really is a horrible story... '  
>'Tell me, please?'<br>I pulled her further onto my lap, into my embrace.  
>'He was married to a lovely woman, Aro's sister, as it happens. They were very happy together. Unfortunately, she died and he was never the same again.'<br>I saw her expression change as tears filled her eyes.  
>'Oh that's so sad! Is he very lonely?'<br>I sighed, wiping the odd tear from her cheek with my thumb.  
>'Usually, he hides his emotions very well. I think... and this isn't a nice thought but I think he hides them because they're so bad that he doesn't want anyone else to see them. He likes seeing you happy so how about we focus on that, hmm?'<br>I hoped that she hadn't noticed my subtle changing of the subject; I knew I wouldn't have been able to find it in me to lie to her if she asked directly about the cause of her death. She had my hand loosely in hers, casually fiddling with it. She knew what was coming next and something told me she wasn't going to like it at all but I needed to know.  
>'Talk to me Isabella; tell me what was going through your mind as you lay there in the snow.'<br>Her gaze fell.  
>'I... I can't, I don't want to think about it. It hurts.'<br>'Please, Isabella I _need_ to know. I'm right here, my love. Tell me how I can help you.'  
>There was a brief pause before she spoke, panic infecting her every word.<br>'I need you to hold my hands so I won't hurt myself.'  
>I wrapped my hands around hers after pressing a kiss to each wrist.<br>'On a scale of 1 to 10, how strong is the urge?'  
>'Honestly? About 4, I think I'll be alright if you stay.'<br>I let my head drop so I could kiss her neck, feeling her shudder in my arms.  
>'I'm just so overwhelmed. Ever since our first time I couldn't stop thinking about you and how you make me feel. You've become my life Caius; sometimes it feels like I can't breathe when you're not here. I... I always thought that if you knew then you wouldn't want to keep me here.'<br>Anger sparked by her unnecessary insecurity drove me to kiss her, letting her tongue find mine for a few blissful moments.  
>'And now you know of... of my love... '<br>I smiled when that word reached my ears.  
>'As you know of mine, Isabella.'<br>Then it was her turn to smile.  
>'You know I still can't believe that, it's just... you're perfect and I'm... '<br>I attacked her lips again, being slightly more forceful this time. I didn't realise just how forceful I was being until I heard her whimper into my mouth. I pulled away quickly.  
>'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... to... '<br>She moved my hand down and under her skirt, towards her heat. I was surprised to feel bare skin beneath my hand.  
>'Are you allergic to underwear?'<br>She giggled but I soon discovered the reason why she had brought my hand here. Her whimper had been from arousal; I could smell it now as well as feel her wetness on my hand.  
>'So beniamino, are unbelieving of my love or your own perfection?'<br>I moved my fingers ever so slightly and heard her draw in a large breath.  
>'I... I know you would never lie to me but I can't... I can't be perfect.'<br>I dragged my finger up to her clit, watching her close her eyes and throw her head back. I put a tiny, tiny bit of the anger that I felt into my voice.  
>'Listen to me, <em>I am your Maestro.<em> If I say you are perfect, then you are.'  
>She tried to speak but her voice transformed into a moan under the pleasure of my fingers. I continued for a few moments more before stopping.<br>'Say it.'  
>'I'm... I'm perfect in your eyes.'<br>'That's as good as it's going to get right now isn't it?'  
>She nodded.<br>'Go to the bed beniamino, I want to make love to you.'  
>A rich blush graced her cheeks before she rushed to the bed. I followed her a little more slowly so that she could watch me unbutton and remove my shirt with those eager eyes of hers. I wanted to be shirtless, that way she wouldn't feel quite so exposed. I heard her heart rate soar as I slid her skirt up to her waist and let my eyes fall onto her most intimate part. I smirked before lowering my mouth to it, inhaling her sweet scent. Carefully slipping a hand down to pleasure myself, I expertly dragged my tongue over her hot flesh. I let her come quickly this time, having to listen to her scream out <em>my<em> name before I could rest my cheek against her silky thigh. Quietly, she pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could watch me reach my own climax. She moved towards the end of bed when I finished so she could feverishly press her lips to mine. I dragged my tongue against hers and groaned, the sound coming from deep within my chest as she gripped the back of my neck, keeping me close to her. When she had to pull away in order to breathe I took the opportunity to remove the last of our clothes. I had to be inside her now; if she knew a fraction of my love then I knew I could make her truly happy. I thrust into her, our bodies joining, united in this joyously carnal act. When I met Isabella I was not a virgin by any means, I had indulged my desires with anyone who was willing ('willing' being the operative word of that sentence, I could never force anyone into these kinds of relations; they're too personal to be enjoyed without mutual consent). When my bloodthirsty newborn years had passed, and they had been lengthy which is now unsurprising considering my temperament, I'd had a string of mistresses with whom I had shared a mutual desire for sex and nothing more. That stopped when I married, to a woman who can only be described as an absolute bitch. We never said our vows. That marriage, mainly consisting of greed and convenience, was consummated once and part of me believes that was purely to uphold a tradition. It lasted for 750 years. For the first 400 of these years, other than the initial consummation, I remained abstinent; despite the lack of actual genuine vows in our wedding ceremony I had a semblance of devotion to her. I wish that she had felt vaguely the same. Less than a year into our marriage she found herself another man with whom she could have all the sex she could possibly want. The worst part was that I tried so hard to make time for her, to make the shattered relationship work but it ended up as a pitiful joke. I lived in a lie for those 400 years, knowing full well that she just didn't care. On the 401st year I broke, and indulged in _glorious_ adultery. We stood like strangers right up until the inevitable divorce, having many different lovers for the purpose of our gratification. Sex was never about love for me. That was, until, I met Isabella. Yes, our sex was passionate and feral but instead of nothingness love's flame burned underneath it all, strong and true. She moaned beneath me, her back arching up as my hands caressed the sides of her waist, guiding her to meet each sensual rock of my hips. I rejoiced in the fact that I knew exactly how to please her now and this knowledge I could use to my advantage. I sensed how close she was and articulated the most hypnotic tone I could muster considering that I was desperately holding back my own climax, wanting to come with her.  
>'Let go beniamino, <em>now<em>.'  
>She obeyed me beautifully, her obedient action granting me permission to finish also. There's nothing more calming to me than listening to her heart and breathing rate slow down, seeing that hazy smile and losing myself in the bliss that swam in her eyes.<br>'I love you.'  
>'I love you too.'<br>We lay together, warm and safe underneath the covers. I studied her face, happiness turning to worry when her glimmering eyes overflowed with tears.  
>'Please tell me you're crying because you're happy.'<br>She sat up, taking a deep breath and pushing her hair out of her face. I anxiously followed suit. She kept going to say something but frustratingly she couldn't make any sound come out. I lifted my hand to the side of her face and softly moved my thumb across her temple.  
>'Caius, I... you know I'll never hurt myself again, right?'<br>I have to admit her sudden statement surprised me. I had no doubt that she would try to stop with all the self-destructive behaviour but I had thought that I would have to wean her off it slowly; I wasn't expecting her to stop all together, just like that.  
>'I just... I realise how much it would upset me if someone who I... who I <em>loved<em> was hurting themselves and I never want to upset you.'  
>Towards the end of her sentence her gaze travelled downwards until her chin was close to her chest. I kissed her forehead.<br>'Isabella... I am _so_ proud of you.'  
>She smiled.<p>

'I should probably get some lunch.'  
>We both beamed at each other, knowing how far she had come with that particular issue. I watched her get some food together, humming softly as she worked. I didn't mind that fact that the bottle of Jack Daniels was coming out in the middle of the day even though my logical mind knew that I should be watching how much alcohol she had.<br>'You don't mind, do you?'  
>She gestured to the bottle.<br>'As long as you're careful then no, I'm not too bothered.'  
>She nodded and poured herself some. Curiosity overcame me as I watched her drink.<br>'Could I possibly try some? I'm curious.'  
>'Sure.'<br>She passed me the glass and I tentatively took a sip. It was stronger than I expected. My facial reaction must have been funny as she burst into a fit of giggles.  
>'It does taste a little bit like you... but I think I'll leave it.'<br>Still smiling, she ate her lunch. We made some random small talk, laughed together, shared little details about ourselves that we'd never thought about sharing before. She told me of her parents, her childhood home in Phoenix.  
>'I had always thought you had an element of that strong Arizonian woman inside you. So, when you went to live with your father, was that the first time you'd been to Forks?'<br>'Oh, no, I visited him there in the summer sometimes, their divorce made things... complicated. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if they had stayed together, I probably would have never met Edward, thus I never would have met you. So I guess it's not all bad.'  
>'I can imagine. There were complications when I divorced... ah.'<br>My guilty noise made her head snap up. I saw the smile slip from her face before she spoke.  
>'So you've been married?'<br>'Yes.'  
>'Did you love her?'<br>'I thought I did.'  
>Despite myself I liked her abruptness. To be fair, she deserved to know considering the new developments in our relationship.<br>'I'm sorry; it's not really any of my business is it?'  
>'No, no Isabella it <em>is<em> your business. Do you want the details?'  
>After a moment of swift deliberation she nodded.<br>'I'll start from the beginning... '  
>So I told her everything and spared her no minuscule detail of the marriage that made me the man I was when she first met me. It took me longer to explain than I expected it to, especially when I told her of my adultery, probably because I found myself exploring emotions that I'd never dared to touch upon before. I discovered that I'd spent that entire marriage letting that godforsaken woman make me feel... small, insignificant and cowardly. I refused to confront her on the grounds that I shouldn't need to; she was <em>my<em> wife so she should live with _me_ as her husband and lover. I could never win with her. Everything I did and said was wrong in her eyes and no matter how hard I tried she always found a way to treat me like I was nothing. Eventually I reached the end of my awful story. She sighed.  
>'From what you've told me... I think that relationship, it... it was abusive. She abused your trust, your faith in your marriage. You made a commitment to her and she knew and she took advantage of that.'<br>My rational thoughts dried up until all that was left was blind, dry contempt. In the next moment I was on top of her, overpowering her easily.  
>'I am not weak!'<br>To her credit, she remained partially calm.  
>'I know, I was just saying that she... '<br>'I heard what you said!'  
>It took my longer than it should have to properly process her words and then to understand them.<br>'She made me angry.'  
>And that's simply all there was to it. I'd always been an easily irritable man but before marrying her I definitely wasn't the angry man who I'm known as today. I carefully got off my sweet Isabella, being certain that I hadn't hurt her.<br>'I'm sorry for overreacting. Are you alright?'  
>'Yes and don't you dare apologise. I'm guessing you haven't really spoken about that before?'<br>I shook my head.  
>'You went through a tough time, for an incredibly long time as well. You were betrayed by someone that you trusted and you got hurt. You have every right to be angry.'<br>She gave me a minute of joy from the familiarity of the feeling of her lips against mine.  
>'I'm glad you told me. I really appreciate that you trusted me enough to share that with me, it means a lot.'<br>We spent the rest of the day talking about ourselves: every flaw, every joy, every tear shed, and every regret we'd ever had. I told her the story of the first man I'd ever killed, something that had always stayed with me. I knew she didn't like the killing, I could see it in her eyes, but she handled it with maturity. She understood the way that some things just had to be. No secrets. Our new agreement to have complete honesty and trust with each other made me feel closer to her than I have been with anyone.  
>'Isabella, there's probably another thing I should tell you about the death of Marcus' wife.'<br>'What is it?'  
>'She was murdered by Aro.'<p>

**AN – So let me know what you guys thought! Just to avoid confusion, sometime in the near future my username will change to TheAngelsWept so it's the same as my tumblr. Next chapter might not be up for ages, I'm busy with homework and exams although I am seeing Les Misérables soon (with Ramin Karimloo and Hadley Fraser, my heroes xD)**

**Reviews are much appreciated x)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN – Hello. So it's been over 2 years since I last updated this story. A whole Hell of a lot has happened since then, but there have been a few times where I've thought about coming back to this story. I'm not sure how much further I'll go with it, as I'm super busy these days, but there you go. It's been a while and I've changed a lot so my writing might be slightly different than it was but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Recap**

'Isabella, there's probably another thing I should tell you about the death of Marcus' wife.'  
>'What is it?'<br>'She was murdered by Aro.'

**Isabella POV**

I stared at him in disbelief. His now expressionless features were still; he was gauging my reaction.  
>'No.'<br>His face fell.  
>'I am sorry Isabella, maybe I shouldn't have told you that.'<br>Standing up and beginning to pace, I could feel my breath quicken with agitation.  
>'No, no you should have. He was my friend! I trusted him! You <em>let<em> me trust him.'  
>'Calm yourself benia-'<br>'No! You should have told me! I don't want to be around someone who is capable of that!'  
>His face turned to stone but I stood my ground as he strode towards me, never taking his eyes off mine.<br>'I will not pretend that I fully understand and accept what Aro did, but life must continue. He acted disgracefully, that's true, but she is not the first person he ever killed and she wasn't the last.'  
>He sighed.<br>'I realise that I have had a lot longer to process this than you.'  
>I thought of Marcus, having to live for thousands of years without the love of his life, having to see the man responsible for it all every day, and when I spoke again my voice sounded small.<br>'How does he bear it?'  
>'Marcus?'<br>I nodded.  
>'Often, my sweet, I ask the same thing of you'<br>He sighed and guided me to sit on the bed, kneeling down so that his face was level with mine.  
>'Maybe it was too soon for you to know that particular part of our history. You, my darling, have been through such a lot in rather a short time and there is a lot of healing to be done. I have only distressed you further. I'm sorry.'<br>He kissed me softly and touched his forehead to mine.  
>'I appreciate your honesty, I really do. I love you, Caius.'<br>'I love you too.'  
>He stood and opened his arms to me, smiling softly, his eyes gentle.<br>'Now come to me.'  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rocked us gently and stroked my back, then he went rock still for such a second that I almost hardly noticed it, before resuming the same motions as before.<br>'What's wrong?'  
>'Nothing.'<br>Another few minutes of rocking. Another pause.  
>'Once I had a thought for Marcus, whilst I was on my little tour of Strip Clubs of America. It was only a thought, but you might like to entertain it.'<br>We broke apart and his eyes met mine. When he spoke his tone was hesitant.  
>'Marcus has had no mistress, no companion, nothing at all for over 2000 years. Therefore, since he has been so long without physical love, my idea was that if I were to find a woman who would be willing to do that sort of work then that would be a way for him to have that experience again.'<br>'By 'a woman' do you mean me?'  
>'You're the only one I'd trust not to hurt him.'<br>'Caius?'  
>'Yes?'<br>'Do you still think of me as a prostitute?'  
>I couldn't help the little spark of anger and upset that the idea had triggered inside me. I didn't consider sex to be my job anymore, not now that it was something I shared with Caius. He tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.<br>'No, of course I don't. It was something I thought of a long time ago, and it isn't my intention to _share_ you. After all, if you'll forgive the somewhat dated phrase, you are my mate.'  
>I froze. Hearing that word in such a vastly different context to what it had been felt so strange, for a second I felt almost as if I was falling into a very familiar trap. Then I remembered who I was talking to and how different this time was, and I wasn't as perturbed as I might have been. He clocked my reaction and continued.<br>'Well at least that is how it will be considered.'  
>He was interrupted by a knock on the door.<br>'It's Aro.'  
>I was sure that the fear was evident on my face as I shook my head as Caius was quick to tell him to leave. My head spun so I let myself slide down his chest so that my head rested on his knee.<br>'Need you. Maestro.'  
>He stroked my hair, still gentle, but there was an air of power about him now that came through in his voice.<br>'You have been so bold today, beniamino, so many frightening new things, it is little wonder that you're agitated. I think a release would do you good. Strip.'  
>I obeyed and lay down next to him on the bed, he kissed me fiercely before moving his hand down to begin rubbing my pussy ever so slowly and gently, but still enough to take my breath away.<br>'Stop squirming, if you want me to give you an orgasm you have to be good.'  
>He must have felt me get wetter as he smirked down at me and pressed a little harder against my clit. I tried my hardest to stay still but his talented fingers sent waves of pleasure through me.<br>'Oh Caius, Caius your hand feels so good, oh, oh, oh!'  
>God, I wanted to come so bad. His eyes bore into mine as I panted and moaned under his ministrations.<br>'Please, please maestro please!'  
>My begging was rewarded with another passionate kiss.<br>'You are a desperate one today, very well.'  
>He increased the speed of his fingers making my body convulse involuntarily. I was drawing close, I squeezed my eyes closed and lost myself to the pleasure coursing through my body now. Then all too suddenly he stopped.<br>'Caius!'  
>He laughed very softly, smirking down at me.<br>'I'm sorry, who is it that you're talking to?'  
>'Maestro.'<br>He began to move his fingers against me once more and it wasn't long before I was close again. My desperation was making me tense up which made it difficult to reach my climax. I whimpered in frustration.  
>'Come on, my sweet, just relax and let it happen, that's it, come for me.'<br>The hypnotic tone of his voice calmed me just enough for waves of powerful pleasure to hit me so hard I couldn't make a sound. Caius continued to coax me through my orgasm until I went limp in his arms.  
>'Thank you.'<br>He smiled, trailing his fingertips over the soft skin of my stomach, making my muscles quiver a little.  
>'You are most welcome my love, but I hope you are not spent yet.'<br>His kissed me, masterfully claiming my mouth with his, and I knew he wanted more from me. I would happily give him everything.  
>'I want you on top.'<br>I stared at him, open mouthed, as he removed the rest of his clothing. I panicked a little; what if I ruined it for him? His mouth found mine again, a little softer this time.  
>'Don't be afraid, beniamino, I will guide you through the whole thing.'<br>He lay down on the bed, his golden hair splaying out over the pillow, making him look just a little bit angelic. Taking a deep breath, I slowly moved one leg over his body so that I was straddling him. Within an instant his hands found my breasts, squeezing them, then he pulled gently on my nipples. I moaned, leaning forward to run my hands over his perfect chest. His hands trailed down my sides before coming to rest on my hips, moving me into position.  
>'Ready?'<br>I hesitated, shutting my eyes for a second in an attempt to calm myself down. I quickly opened them again when I felt a cool finger inside me.  
>'So wet, such a good girl.'<br>His hands went back to my hips but they didn't move me further. I took a deep breath and suck down onto his erect cock. I moaned, the sensation of being completely filled by him felt almost too good to bear. I slid my hands up his chest, bracing myself as I started to move. It took a lot of effort at first, I could feel myself starting to sweat, but with his hands guiding my movements and the perfect view of his face as it contorted with pleasure. I felt a surge of pride with the knowledge that _I_ was giving him that pleasure.  
>'Yes' he grunted, 'so hot, so tight, so good to watch you above me.'<br>His eyes devoured my body.  
>'I'm going to come soon.'<br>No sooner had the words left his mouth than I felt my body start to shake. I was so close but I couldn't move fast enough. I was too hot, out of breath, struggling to keep up with him as he thrust up to meet me. Without warning he exploded inside me, triggering my own climax. I collapsed on top of him, utterly exhausted but in total bliss. He smiled tenderly and kissed my forehead, my sweaty state not seeming to bother him.  
>'God I'm so unfit.'<br>He chuckled at that.  
>'You were brilliant.'<br>Very gently, he lifted me off him and placed me beside him, wrapped his arms around me and let me doze against his chest. The only sound in the room was my breathing and Caius was entirely still apart from the comforting movement of his thumbs on my skin. His eyes were closed and he looked so young, his 23 year old face almost completely at peace. After the intensity of our lovemaking this moment of stillness was paradise.  
>'You make me so calm' he said softly, 'I love you.'<br>'I love you too.'  
>I felt complete, so loved, so at one with my lover… I sighed.<br>'What's wrong darling?'  
>'Marcus deserves to feel like this.'<br>It was true. If I could help him to feel even a fraction of this happiness then it was worth it.  
>'Why don't we have a conversation with him tomorrow then? If you still feel this way when you wake.'<br>'Okay.'  
>Caius' lips on my forehead were the last thing I felt before I feel asleep.<p>

When I woke I was buried deep within the covers, Caius had one arm around me and the other held a book in an unfamiliar script. I frowned up at him.  
>'You seemed cold in the night so I covered you up a bit.'<br>Smiling my thanks, I sat up and leaned against him.  
>'Do you still want to talk with Marcus today? It's fine if you've changed your mind, I won't be angry.'<br>'I do, but I really have no idea what I would say.'  
>He nodded.<br>'I could have a quiet word, if you like, introduce the idea to him. Of course, if you want to be there then you've every right to be.'  
>'You've known him far longer than I have, I think it should come from you.'<br>'In that case I'll leave you to your morning routine and go find him.'  
>He smiled and kissed my forehead softly. Only then did I realise just how sweaty I'd gotten last night.<br>'Are you alright?'  
>'I really need to shower. I'm disgusting.'<br>'Sweetheart you could never be disgusting. Your perspiration is only evidence that you worked extremely hard to please me. Go shower and have breakfast, I'll be back before you know it.'

**Caius POV**

I left Isabella to her shower and quickly followed suit. Thoughts of her passion invaded my brain as I washed myself and I fought to stay in control. She was truly something else. I dressed and entered the throne room in search of my brother. Aro was quick to greet me.  
>'Caius, my brother, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask why Isabella refused to see me today.'<br>I hesitated but refused his waiting hand. This conversation would have to wait until I had Isabella's consent to speak about her feelings.  
>'Later Aro, its Marcus with whom I need a word.'<br>He frowned but he didn't pursue the matter further. Maybe he sensed my urgency. Marcus started, looking up from the ground towards me. We preferred to keep to ourselves, only speaking about work matters. He rose from his throne and followed me into a private room. He sat opposite me, only a slight tilt of his head conveyed his interest.  
>'What is your issue, my brother?'<br>Despite our difference in physical age, we had both been alive for similar periods of time and I couldn't in all good faith speak down to him. We were equals.  
>'This may seem very sudden, but it's something I have been thinking of for a long time.'<br>Something flickered in his eyes but he did not interrupt.  
>'It is an extremely solitary life that you lead; it worries us. I doubt that it is completely healthy to be so long without company.'<br>'Your point, my brother?'  
>'My point is that should you ever have want of… <em>company<em>, then there are means of achieving it.'  
>He seemed faintly shocked, but not offended.<br>'I see. And what inspired this revelation?'  
>I could stall no longer.<br>'I told Isabella of your Didyme.'  
>Marcus was entirely still.<br>'She was deeply saddened to hear of your suffering and it reminded me of my idea. You are aware of Isabella's profession before coming here, are you not?'  
>'I understand that she was a prostitute… ah.'<br>'Therefore, she is both accustomed to such acts and someone you are already familiar with.'  
>'She is also your mate.'<br>'Yes, and as you well know she is very precious to me. She is so brave and beautiful, Marcus, and when she falls asleep… '  
>I brought myself to my senses before I embarrassed myself any further.<br>'Anyway, I have mentioned the idea to her and she consents to help you, should that be your wish.'  
>He studied me for a long time, something like the echo of a smile lingering on his face.<br>'She has changed you brother, it was not long ago that the thought of her being touched by another man would sent you into a fit of rage.'  
>I laughed then.<br>'Do not presume, brother, that this means I would consent for her to go with any man. I trust her and I trust you. Such trust does not extend much further.'  
>He rose from his seat.<br>'Where is Isabella now?'  
>'She woke a short time ago and I think she is still bathing.'<br>'Very well. I would like to speak with her on the matter.'  
>'Of course, she is staying in my chambers.'<p>

**Isabella POV**

I needed that shower so much. Feeling much cleaner, I stepped back into the bedroom in search of some clothes. I was surprised to see Marcus standing there.  
>'Oh, hello.'<br>'Good morning Isabella.'  
>I felt a little exposed standing there in just my towel but I pushed that feeling away.<br>'You should dress and then we can talk.'  
>I threw some clothes on and we sat together on the bed. I couldn't deny feeling a little awkward, I wasn't attracted to Marcus, a fact that he was fully aware of, but after learning of everything he'd been through I desperately wanted to help him. There was something benevolent in his features that made me feel safe with him.<br>'So Caius told me of his little idea. I have to admit I am surprised. I did not anticipate such a notion to come from him, nor did I expect that you would agree.'  
>I opened my mouth to respond but found I had nothing to say. Once upon a time I would have been so confident in this situation, but that was a long time ago now, and Marcus was no strange man looking for a quick release after work.<br>'I am… flattered, for want of a better word, that you would be willing to do that for me. However after so many years one becomes accustomed to being alone, and the truth is I simply no longer desire for anything of _that _particular nature.'  
>A small amount of guilt washed over me with the realisation that I hadn't even considered that.<br>'I understand.'  
>It made sense really, but I still wished that he could find comfort in me somehow.<br>'It doesn't mean that you and I cannot be friends, I would appreciate your company.'  
>I smiled at him, and the corners of his mouth twitched a little. I vowed to help him as much as I could, even if I could only do it through little things. Over the following weeks I made a point of finding him every day, even if it was just to say hello. Sometimes I would stay longer and we would talk about books or music. He rarely visited in the evenings, respectful of the time I needed with Caius, but occasionally he would visit me in my room when I was free in the daytime. One evening when Caius was busy Marcus came to see me; our conversation about literature quickly changing direction when a comment of his surprised me.<br>'Didyme would have loved this book, I think.'  
>I stayed silent, unsure of how to respond, but if he wanted to talk about it, who was I to stop him?<br>'Do you think of her often?'  
>'Every day.'<br>I blinked back tears at the thought of spending thousands of years grieving over a loved one.  
>'Isabella?'<br>'Yes?'  
>'There is one thing you could do for me.'<br>A little jolt went through me. I was nervous, but ready to do whatever I could. Then his face turned towards me with such sadness I nearly cried.  
>'Hold me.'<br>As I cradled his head in my arms, my heart finally broke for him.

**AN – Well there you have it. I hope anyone who enjoyed this story back when I first published it will like the new stuff. Feel free to tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
